Aliens, and House of Vampires
by Watch Seeker
Summary: Yuka Komori, Yui's twin sister, had a big secret that she won't imagine. She use the power... Of Omnitrix to save the town and her beloved sister. But when she came to the house full of vampires, she's getting closer to danger. Worst, her secrets were almost revealed. How will she deal with both aliens and vampires? Yui/? OC/?
1. Bad feelings, Bad begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Diabolik Lovers. Except OC, all of the characters in here are not mine.**

 **This is my first fanfic story. Plus, my crossover story. So there are few things that I need to tell. First, I'm not good at English. There might be some mistakes along the story, so if you find them, please tell me with the review. Second, BLAMING, SCOLDING, or SORT OF THEM are not allowed in here. Especially,** **Four letter words** **.**

About OC:

Name; Yuka Komori  
Age; 17(2nd grade High school student)  
Race; Human(of course)  
Gender; Female  
Height; 160cm  
Weight; 46kg  
Eye color; Sherbet pink  
Hair color; Bright brown  
Hobbies; Drawing, but sometimes cooking  
Special Feature;

*She is a twin sister of Yui Komori(At first when they are babies, no one knew who was older. But their adoptive father, Seiji Komori made a decision).  
*She learned Kendo(Japan-style Fencing) by herself. As a result, she is quite strong, but not as much as a Vampire.  
*She enjoys horror genres. Also, she likes monster, aliens, or stuff like that.  
*She doesn't like spicy foods.  
*Because she wants to protect Yui so badly, she doesn't like men.  
*She is the owner of the Omnitrix.

 **OK. I'm done with these. Let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Yuka's pov**

My name is Yuka Komori. And the girl who was sitting in front of me, is my little twin sister, Yui Komori. Yui looked so nervous. Well, that's usual, because of our father, who _needed_ to go abroad, we were moving to other house by ourselves and that's why she _wa_ _s_ nervous. Not moving, correctly, but we had to live with others. So right now, me and my sister were riding on a cab in order to go to this new home. But I'm not happy right now. Nope, not at all.

"How are we going to survive in the house full of boys?" I said. At first I asked my father about the number of boys, but then I was shocked at the answer. He said, he is not sure but he bet there were quite a lot.

Yui rolled her eyes to see me. She already knew that I don't like males.

"But Yuka ne-chan, not all the boys are bad. I hope they will treat nice to us," she said. I twitched my eyebrow. Did she said hope? Yes, hope. That means she was not sure about the boys. What if they are kind of psychos? What if they are quite mad at girls?!

"Yeah, yeah, if you're saying that, then I am the one who is overreacting," I said in a halfhearted way. Yui giggled.

I looked at her outfit. She wore a pink sweater above a black tank top, brown shorts and brown boots. That didn't matter to me, but as I looked at the sweater whose sleeves were rolled down her shoulder, then her bare legs, my feeling of anxiety rose up. Maybe I should look around carefully, if there is someone who dare to touch her. Then I scanned my own outfit. I wore green hood with black hat on it, and black T-shirt underneath it. I wore tight blue jeans that showing my leg lines with black sneakers.

And this is the secret. Even Yui didn't know this. I wore a really strange watch on my left wrist. It was black, and has a round circle in the middle. The circle was colored green in a shape of an hourglass, and black filling the rest. I get this in my age of 10; when I lost in the woods after separating with Yui, I fell in a giant hole. There, I saw this watch. It suddenly jumped on my wrist, surprising me. I tried to get it off, but it stucked tight, so I gave up to remove it that time. Then I noticed that after pressing a button on its side, the circle part pop out, and if I press it down when a black figure formed, I can turn into one of 10 aliens! Well, for 7 years, I found out that I can turn into more. More than **twenty** aliens! Twenty-two, if I'm correct.

It was so cool when I knew this, but I kept it as a secret. When I transformed into a giant crystal alien, which is my very first one, I was excited at first. But then, I bumped into some kidnappers who had Yui on their arms. I got so mad, so as they were frightened by me, I punched, causing them to fly towards the tree. After that, Yui didn't noticed me, and just as I tried to explain to her, I realized that I should keep this as a secret. Who knows, dangers might happen around us. Plus, I didn't want to let Yui hurt. So, I'm keeping it as a secret. No one, not even Yui, will imagine that I'm the one who could turn into twenty kinds by the watch which I'm hiding under the sleeves.

"I wonder where is that crystal-woman now. She saved me 7 years ago," I flinched when Yui said that. "Remember the time when we lost in the woods? I was captured by some kidnappers and then this crystal-woman suddenly appeared. Then with a punch, she saved me! I don't know who she was, but I know she is doing only good things. We saw them a lot in the TV!" I smiled at her awkwardly as she started getting excited to speak about the aliens.

After I got this watch, I started to use its power to do good things. Every time there was a crime, I, as an alien, was there. It was always simple. Crime happened, I solved, crime gone. However, when I was in a form of a plant creature with vine legs, reporters tried to interview me, so I got away. And then, every time I appear, the news always report about me. I swore that I'm not going to let my secret being revealed by the others, and when the time comes, I'll tell the truth with my own mouth.

As the cab reached the place, I grabbed my luggage while Yui grabbed hers. I stared at the enormous mansion. Yui did the same. We looked at each other and then the mansion. Father, are you sure we are going to live here? We stood there for a while but I stepped forward and pushed the gate. The gate opened with a big **creeeek** sound. I looked at Yui and she looked at me.

"So... Shall we go?" I asked. Yui looked at me and the mansion with a confused look. "Are you going to stay there for a whole day? It will be great to wait until night so the boys could hunt you." I added.

Then Yui flinched. But she didn't flinched because of my word. And I flinched for the same reason just like her.

A raindrop.

The sky became dark and cloudy. And then some raindrops started to fall. ...Wait, rain? Then that means...

 **'Ka-boooom!'**

"Kyaa!" Suddenly Yui screamed. Also, I flinched because of her. Uh-oh, she is afraid of thunderstorms. I slapped my forehead with my palm before I grabbed her hand to bring her to the front door. Yui panted because of the sudden run. I looked at the outside and saw the rain becoming strong. Then, with a creepy sound, the front door was suddenly opened. While Yui froze for that moment, I peeked inside. No one was standing behind the door. That made me goosebumps.

"OK... I know there are some people who are waiting for us, and it is raining outside, then someone might open the door when there are two girls avoiding the rain in front of their house," I said, slowly rolling my eyes to the frozen sister. Yui seemed to be in a cold sweat. "But why there are nobody in here?"

That made Yui shock. She shivered. I slowly stepped inside and Yui followed me. As we entered the house, I saw some stairs. A big and wide stairs covered with red carpet. Above us, was a big beautiful chandelier hanging in the ceiling. Do they... Really live here? This place is...

"They are... Rich?" I said finally. Just then, I sensed the bad feeling. I slowly turned around and realized... Yui was gone. I was shocked and walked the way we came. I knew Yui followed me to the house, and, she's GONE?!

 _Yui? Yui!_ I thought to myself, still in panic. _Oh no, did they get her? Is she caught by them? What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!_

As I kept finding my sister, I heard unfamiliar _male_ voice. "How dreadful. It's rude to sneak around in other people's home, even in the entrace hall," it said. Wait...  Male? Did I just say that?

I turned around and surprised at the man wearing a nice clean uniform. He had a hair being a shade of purple-black, combed neatly against his neck, with his forelock slightly across his nose below the glasses that was matching with his red eyes. Also, he was wearing a red vest with yellow buttons, a white belt around his waist. Under the vest was a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie tying neatly its collar and his neck. He was wearing a jacket, too; a shade of dark red? I guess. Finally, I scanned him wearing a black pants and shoes.

 _I wonder why he is wearing a white glove only on his right hand?_ I thought as I saw his right hand along with his arms crossed. Just then, my eyes widen. This is not the time to spend with a  man! I quickly spoke out.

"Um... I'm sorry to get inside here without a permission, but I think I lost my sister, Yui. May I find her for now?" I said before he raised his eyebrow as a confusion. Then I realized now about his face. _Woah... He has a quite good look... And he is tall..._

"And may I ask who you are?" He spoke. I fluttered at his cold aura and with a **gulp** , I stated.

"Yu, Yuka Komori, who was told that I should live here with my sister," I shivered, still taking the man's stare. Then, suddenly he raised his right hand to his chin, as he started to think of something.

"Never heard of that," he said. ...Wait, they don't know?! I stood there for a moment until he made a decision. "Very well. You may look for your sister, _for now._ But I think I already found her."

With a blink, I shocked. "What? Did you find her?!"

"Yes. Follow me," he said before I started to follow him. Then, he stood. With a cold voice, he called someone.

"Ayato, just what are you think you're doing?" I peeked over him and saw a boy with short messy red hair, light green eyes with a good look like the man in front of me. But that didn't grab my attention. He was pinning down Yui, on the coach. My anger slowly build up, dark aura came out.

"The hell, are, you, doing to my sister...?!" I growled. The boy looked at me and frowned with an annoyance. Suddenly, Yui pushed him, and managed to get out. I sighed with a relief. Yui hugged me. Well, she might terrified of that, because no one had done to her that way before. I glared at the boy-Ayato, if I heard right- and he glared at me. _In your dreams. You'll never touch her when I'm here._ I thought to myself.

"So, we've found your sister, how about going to the living room and talk about you more?" The man turned around and asked me. I looked down at Yui who was shivering a little and then nodded with an agreement. Then a butler suddenly came out from nowhere, grabbed our luggage and moved backward, disappearing to the dark hallway. _Ok... That, was creepy..._

"Yui, whatever this place _is_ , I, definitely not think these males will treat nice to us," I whispered to Yui. Yui couldn't help but agreed with a nod.

* * *

 **So... How was it? Well, I think I messed up. If you enjoy, please review!**

 **Oh, and some spoilers.**

 **First, this is Ben 10 and Diabolik Lovers crossover fanfic, so there are might some vilians of Ben 10 after getting rid of Cordelia and revealing Yuka's secret.**

 **And second, only original series aliens are here, for now. Let's see how Yuka goes.**

 **Anyway, have a good day/night!**


	2. Alert from the Head

**Um... I should add about Yuka's hair style... She tied her straighten light brown hair low, and it reaches her back.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

We sat on a blue, comfortable couch. I kept patting Yui's shoulder, in order to calm her down. I realized that red jerk was sitting on one of the chairs that was not far from us, staring Yui while he rested his chin on his palm. I sent a death glare before I focused on Yui again.

I scanned this boy again. He was wearing a same jacket like the man I just met before, who helped finding Yui. But I was shocked as I saw that his white dress shirt was almost open, exposing his bare chest, and his red tie was just tying around his neck, running down to his stomach. _Is he crazy or what? How can he stay stately with that wearing?!_ And then I knew his right sleeve of his pants rolled up to his knee, with black and red snickers.

Soon I noticed that dealing with him was just a waste of time. I shook my head and held Yui tight.

"Now for you two," the man said. "For the sake of formality, how about introducing yourselves and tell us the reason why you are here?" Yui finally calmed down a little at the word but as she tried to say something, I heard another voice.

"Nfu~. Well, well. Look what we have. Two cute human girls in here?" Me and Yui turned our head and faced the man with reddish brown hair reaching his shoulder, and green eyes, leaning on a upstairs handrail.

He was wearing a fedora with a red ribbon around on it, tied on the left. Also, he was wearing the same jacket with the others over the red jacket that had fur around its hood. His dress shirt was white, one button untied, and a loosen black tie was dangling on his neck. He was also wearing black pants that only reached his knees. And I spot a tiny spot on right-below of his chin. He sure was handsome, and made a smile.

But I sensed an alert from my head. I narrowed my eyes. _This guy... I don't like him one little bit._ And just as I thought, with a blink, he suddenly appeared between...us?!

"Hm... This little girl have a sweet aroma and delicious taste," he said as he... Licked her?! I was shocked at this and leaned backward to break off from his hand. But he suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him before he licked the side of my eye. I yelped in surprise and kicked his left leg, causing his grip to be loosen. As a result, Yui stood up from him but I didn't. His hand was still on my shoulder. He grinned darkly. "Well, this girl is sweet, too, but she has some spicy part."

 _Why you, pervert, have a pretty good dare to lick us._ I glared at him with an anger until I heard another voice of male.

"I want to lick one, too." I yelped and pushed his chin as I felt licking on my ear. Then I breathed heavily, thinking of those two perverts. _Man... Just how many males are in this house?! I already met four!_

I turned around to see another male. He was short. Well, I guessed he was young. He had light purple hair and eyes. He had a pale skin with undertones... Wait, am I right? Others also had pale skins. _Geez, I don't think these people are normal._ Well, back to the scanning, the guy that licked me, was wearing a jacket over maroon-colored vest with red string tie that was hanging around the Victorian collar, which was attached to white dress shirt. Also, he was holding a teddy bear with an eye patch on its left eye. He was looking at me, a little irritated, standing behind the couch.

"She is sweet," he said. "But still, she is annoying."

"Now you two," I heard the man's voice. "Don't you think it is really impolite to do such a thing to women we've just met?" I thanked to him, thinking to myself. _Glad to hear it. Please say more! More!_

But then I shot a glare to those two when I heard their replies. "Eh~? It is usual to have a taste when we find something yummy," the boy with a fedora said. "Right, Kanato?"

"Yes," the boy, Kanato agreed with a nod. I rubbed my ear angrily. _It is not usual to lick someone's face as a Hello, idiots! What is wrong with you!_

"Enough, you two!" I gasped and noticed that Ayato was the one who shouted. "Yours Truly found this Pancake first. Yours Truly is going to be the first of her everything."

Hearing this, I frowned. _Did he, called Yui Pancake...? Sure Yui is flat than me but PANCAKE...? And what does 'going to be the first of her everything' mean? Is he going to claim her or something...?_ My level of anger continued becoming higher, even if I stop thinking more. This was not the situation to use my powers right now, but I think I can use my wooden sword to kick his butt.

"Lame," another voice came out. I flinched at this, tired to hear more males. "I'm sick of hearing you calling yourself Yours Truly."

"The hell you said?!" the one with high self-conceit, shouted as he stood up from the chair. "I know that's you, Subaru! Show yourself!"

"I'm here," I turned my head and saw a male with white hair whose tip was a little purple, bloody red eyes, and pale skin, standing by the wall.

His bangs was on the right, making his right eye covered by his hair. He was wearing a jacket, too, only the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with white ones. And it was over the black shirt which was over a white dress shirt. Both of the shirts were torn at the bottom. He also wore a black pants, and white heeled boots. I saw a waist band on his left wrist. Finally, on his neck, was a necklace wrapping twice around, with a golden key. "I thought there was a smell of human, and it was you two. What are you gonna do for ruining my precious sleep?"

"How did you come in without a sound?" Yui asked sheepishly.

"Answer my question **FIRST**!" Subaru suddenly punched the wall beside him, making a big hole. Yui gasped at this and I blinked twice in disbelief. Although I fought some weird people who were so strong that a house might be destroyed, I couldn't believe at what I saw.

Soon, I noticed that Yui was frighten at this and she was a little close to him, so I pulled her by grabbing her arm and hid her behind me before I hissed. "I don't know what to do for ruining your _sleep_ ," I saw his eyes widened. "But don't you think you are the one who have no right to punch a wall, threatening the girl and pressing her to answer you, instead of shutting your mouth before you go back to your room and find the answer by yourself?"

He glared at me, then I glared back. Then, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and faced Yui. "What?"

She held her hands close to her chest, which meat she was a little scared. "I'm sorry, ne-chan," she replied. "But I think you should calm down. I know you hate males, but we are supposed to live here...I guess. Remember our father, OK?"

I stared at Yui with a confused look. Then I saw Ayato froze. _What is the matter with him?_ However, I knew that Ayato wasn't the only one who froze. As I saw the man with glasses, he was just standing there with his eyebrow twitched. Then I knew the others, except Subaru who was still glaring at me, was shocked like they saw something that they shouldn't.

 _Oh, now I get it._ I thought to myself. _Maybe I spoke too much. Or, maybe they didn't expect hearing what I said. Damn._

"So..." I said carefully. "Have anyone heard of something that we will come here to live with you guys? If not, maybe we should excuse ourselves."

Everyone didn't say anything. They were not frozen anymore but stay silence.

I accepted this as a 'no'. I grabbed Yui's wrist and spoke before I pulled her to the door. "Well then, excuse me. I think we made a mistake."

As I almost reached the door, I heard the man speaking to me. "Hold on," I stopped at this. "I'm attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

 _You mean 'you tried to', and why are you having so much importance about us?_ I was dumbfounded at him. After making a sigh, I clenched my fist. This was going to be a hard way. I looked down at my covered left wrist. _Well...here goes nothing..._ For seven years, this may have been the first time, transforming in front of a people.

However, as I was about to pull the sleeve, I heard another, male voice. "Are you two the women he mentioned?"

I looked over the people and saw a blonde guy lying on an orange coach beside a fireplace. His jacket was draped on his shoulder-since he was lying, I haven't knew this after a few minutes later-, with a beige sweater above a slightly opened dress shirt. He was wearing black pants and brown dress shoes, too. Also, I saw an earphone stuck in his ear and an MP3 player attached on his neck, wrapped around by a cord.

 _He...is pretty handsome. Like the others._ I thought. _By the way, what kind of blood is running between these people? All of them have a nice face..._

"Shu, do you know something about them?" Ayato asked to 'Shu'.

"Maybe." he replied, still closing his eyes. I was dumbfounded at this. _That's not an answer!_

"Don't 'maybe' me," Kanato said. I felt his annoyance in his words. "I need an explanation."

As I shivered because of him, Shu stated. "That guy...has contacted me few days ago. He said, 'we will have guests from the church, so treat them with respect'."

"What? Are you talking that Pancake and this Glare are prospective brides?" Ayato said as he got an understanding. Wait, a what? We stood there with confusion.

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato responded, as if he had no interest anymore.

"Hm... More like sacrifice than a bride," the guy with a fedora noted.

I didn't understand a bit. Neither Yui did. _What do they mean 'brides'? And a sacrifice? What the..._ I felt a big alarm from my head. I looked at the door and then at Yui. _I need to think how we can get out of this place._

I thought and took a very quiet step towards the door.


	3. Chase in the Darkness

_**Chapter 3**_

 _I don't feel well._ Sure I was. First of all, I almost lost my sister in this mansion. Second, Yui was almost going to lost her virginity by some crazy boy with 10-year-old mind. Third, I met a male and he indicated me. Forth, I had met  six males in this house. Finally, I couldn't stay calm because of the situation about brides and sacrifice. _What ever these guys are, I don't think we could survive from here._

"Oh," Shu added as he opened his eyes, revealing his ocean-blue pupils. "Also, he mentioned that we are not supposed to kill them."

 _Is...that a good news or bad news?_ I thought anxiously. _At least, they are not going to kill us, but are they going to do_ _anything_ _to...us?_

"Oh really?" the guy with a fedora responded, scanning us with a wicked smile. "Then, we'll have a _very_ long relationship with them."

 _No thank you._ I felt a sweat running down my forehead.

"It looks like there were no misunderstanding," the man with glasses said. "So allow us to introduce ourselves."

 _As I just said, no thank you._ It was useless to keep thinking this to myself, but I couldn't stop.

"That guy over there, is the eldest, Shu," he told, then I looked at Shu with disbelief. _He was the eldest?_ "I'm the second oldest, Reiji." I looked at him.

 _Finally I knew his name._

Then Reiji rolled his eyes to Ayato. "Now. For the triplets, Ayato,"

"Next time, you won't get away from me." Ayato sneered as he stared at Yui.

"Kanato," Reiji continued. I rolled my eyes to the boy with a teddie bear.

"Let me lick you once more," he smiled, hugging his doll tight. _In your dreams._ I glared at him.

"Laito," Reiji continued again. I rolled my eyes to the fedora guy, still not feeling relaxed.

"Plesure to meet you, Little Bitch," he said with a wink to Yui.

I frowned at him. _First he licked her, then he called her 'Little Bitch'...?! Great. I had enough._ I almost got impetuous and tried to kill him. I wouldn't use my powers to teach him a lesson, because it was not fair. But true, I really, REALLY wanted to kick his butt.

Then Reiji's voice erased my anger. "Finally, the youngest, Subaru."

After he finished, Subaru clicked his tongue with an annoyance. "What a pain."

Yui looked at them with confusion while I took a tiny step towards the door. "But, there might be a mistake. We haven't told about the brides... And besides, the six of you...are kind of...weird."

Then I felt the air became heavy. I almost touched my left wrist before I realized what I was going to do. _Don't be fool, Yuka._ I tried to calm down my hand. _You're with your sister. If you do this, you'll be targeted to anyone, although you can run away, she'll have a danger because of you._ That mind gave a little impact on me. I removed my hand.

"I, I should contact our father,' Yui said with a fright as she stepped backwards. Then, before I attempted to pull her arm, Ayato pulled out a pink cell phone and opened it. _Wait, is that?!_ Yui gasped like I did. "My cell phone! Give it back!"

 _How can he have Yui's cell phone?!_ Then the vision of Ayato on top of Yui went through my brain. I clenched my teeth. Maybe he took it away from her at that time.

"Why should I?" Ayato smirked.

I glared at him as Yui tried to take her phone away from him. _How dare he could do that._ But unfortunately, before I could do anything, Subaru grab the cell phone from Ayato and raised it. I blinked at him with a confusion, then I was shocked when he crushed the phone with one hand. _What on earth-_ A huge anger rose up inside me. My nose bridge got wrinkled. Just then, Laito suddenly appeared behind Yui while Kanato appeared in front of me with a glare.

"Now, now, Little Bitch," Laito called her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Kanato stepped closer to me and I stepped back. I looked at Laito. "You're going to be good friends with us, so you don't need your silly cell phone. Right?"

"I've really been getting hungry," Kanato suddenly smiled, leaning closer to me.

"Really," Laito stated before he leaned to Yui's ear. "You smell so delicious, Little Bitch."

As he opened his mouth, I saw his... **fangs**?! "Va, Vampires?!"

Yui noticed this, screamed and ran to me while I stepped away from Kanato. That made sense. Their skin were so pale. And their behavior, licking. Plus, the unnatural saying; smell of human, or sort of that. Most of all, fangs. _That's right! Vampires! How couldn't I possibly think of that! They're vampires, that's why they licked us, tasting our flesh! And they can smell us! And that's why they're so pale, as if they haven't exposed to sunlight! Well, of course they haven't, because they're weak at sunlight!_

I slapped my head, blaming my stupidness. Then my anger slowly grew. We had just came to this house by our father but then, Yui suddenly disappeared and had almost been going to lost her virginity, some weird males had came out one by one and licked us as if we were candy. Worst, they were VAMPIRES. Although I liked monster-stuff, I didn't like this situation. _Alright, I, have, had it._

I pulled Yui's sweater and pushed her to the door. She looked at me with a worry for a while, but then she opened the door before she ran away. She was used to this. I had always let her run away if there was any trouble. Well, maybe some people might think that Yui was selfish, but she was not. At first, she refused to run away, when we met a robber in our house. However, she started to make a strong belief of me, after I had survived from the robber, beating him down. She hadn't known that I had caught him while I was in the form of an alien mummy. And as the time passed, the more I had survived from the risky situation, the stronger her belief grew.

 _She believe that I'm strong. She know I'll live._

 _She trust me, no matter what._

 _We , trust with each other._

I promised that I'll protect her. I promised that I'll be alive no matter what. I swore that I'm not going to leave her alone. FOREVER.

That was why she ran away. Maybe she would be thought to someone that she was selfish, but even though she was, she was my sister. There were two things that I cared the most.

 _Yui, and our happiness._

"And just what are you think, you're doing...?" Reiji, asked me with a frown. I glared at him.

"You think she could run away from us?" Subaru glared at me, then I glared back.

"Nfu~. Well, does it mean that we have to chase her?" Laito asked teasingly. "What a fun."

"I want this girl," Kanato said, a grin appearing on his face. "I'll kill her by myself."

"Pancake is mine," Ayato noted. Then he turned his head to me. "You can have Glare."

 _Now, let me think..._ I started to think hard about my aliens. I had to choose carefully or I would be dead meat. The most depending alien was the one with four arms, red muscular body. _Should I turn into that four-handed creature? No... That'll bring too much attention._

I kept thinking fast, but I couldn't choose one. All of them had nice and cool abilities, but also might bring attention. I didn't like that. _Enough thinking. Act._ I pulled the sleeve, and pressed the button on the side of the watch. Then, with a sound, the circle popped out. The lines that was forming an hourglass crossed against each other, making the green part changed into the shape of a diamond. Then, a black figure of four-armed creature formed on the green part. Everyone looked at me with a confusion. But I ignored them by scrolling the side of the circle, which had four green projection. I kept scrolling until I found the exact figure that might be useful. I grinned before I slammed it down.

A big flash of green light formed. Everyone shut their eyes with a surprise. I felt my body float. My feet disappeared and molded together. My fingers became four. Some grey cloth covered me and black stripes ran all over my body. It became dark, but I opened my eye. My only eye. That's right. I had only one eye now. This happened less than a second, which meant so fast that none of the six brothers noticed this.

As the light gone, the brothers opened their eyes and was shocked. All of them looked at me. Then they rolled their eyes as if they were finding something.

"How did she...?" Reiji wondered, but was cut by Ayato.

"What the hell?!" Ayato screamed. "Where did she go?!"

"She's my prey!" Kanato yelled. "Why did she disappear?!"

Laito was shocked at first, but soon, he made a dark smirk as he pulled his fedora down. "Did she teleport? I didn't know she could do that."

"Teleport or not," Subaru stated, clenching his fist. "I don't think she's normal."

"She didn't teleport," everyone turned around and looked at Shu. I was also surprised. "Her scent is gone, but I can feel there is something else. You'll know this, won't you?"

He was right. I didn't teleport. I just became invisible. That was why they didn't see me. Now, I was in the form of a ghost alien. It had grey cloth with black stripes running all over the body. Its one purple eye peaked underneath its cloth. There was a mark just like the circle part of the watch, only white and grey instead of green and black, peaking from the cloth on its left chest.

Hearing the explanation, all of the brothers looked around. They seemed to agree with Shu.

 _So they know I'm still here..._ I narrowed my one eye with an evil grin. Well, this form didn't have any mouth, so no one would know. I flew to Reiji, and passed through his body. As I looked at him, he seemed to have a chill. I flew to others, shivering them one by one. I saw their face broke into a cold sweat. _This will keep them still..._ I flew away through the door in order to find Yui. This ghost was quite useful because of its invisibility and intangibility. It was not used to fight, only to frighten others.

 _I should find Yui as soon as possible._ I flew through the walls and doors, wondering where Yui could go. Then I heard the voice of Laito. I couldn't hear properly, but I heard the end, "...my Little Bitch go?"

Then, from the corner, Yui suddenly came out. I was surprised at this and when I saw the way Yui came, I saw Laito grinning.

 _Why that..._ I narrowed my eyes. Then I flew to Yui fast. She was still running. Right now, Yui made to the front hall. I sighed in relief, but soon, I noticed something was wrong. Yui pushed the door to open, but it didn't budge. I flew to her and helped her pushing. I was still invisible, so Yui didn't notice. Even Yui, or me, pushed or pulled the door, it didn't move. _When did they lock the door?_

Then, I stepped-or in this case, I flew- backward as I saw Ayato trapped Yui between him and the door. "Where are trying to go? The most anticipate time you've waited has just begun. Excite me by screaming from the bottom of your lungs. You can't get away from me, anyway."

I frowned at him as he leaned closer to Yui. Yui quickly got away from him and Ayato laughed at this. _He is enjoying._ I flew to catch up Yui.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, the blonde girl kept running through the hall. And on the floor of some where, there was a door locked by chains and a big lock. Just than, the lock broke in half along with chains. As the girl ran up a spiral** **staircase and reached the floor to run away from the vampires that her sister was blocking them, she found the pile of broken chains and lock. She considered this, but soon, she went into the door beside her, closing behind. She panted before she sighed in relief.**

But soon, Yui worried her sister. She knew Yuka was strong, but still, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Although she saw her sister had survived from countless dangerous situation, her concern didn't disappear.

Yui blamed herself because she couldn't help Yuka except running away. She knew her sister had protected her several times. But, for Yui, that was the most painful thing. She thought that she was a bad sister for Yuka, because she ran away just believing her alive. She thought that she might be the worst for her sister, because she was always protected by her. She thought she'll never help Yuka, because she was weak.

Yui suddenly understood. She was just an obstacle. She was weak. That's why she was always protected. That was the reason why her sister became strong.

And also...that was why Yuka was getting destroyed.

She knew it. Her sister had protected her even if she didn't have any powers. She kept protecting her sister by force. Yui knew this, after she saw her starting to train herself. Yuka protected her no matter what. And that, was the most painful thing to her. She didn't want to see her being destroyed.

But even she knew this, she was angry at herself because of her weakness.

 _I was protected by Yuka ne-chan because I'm weak, and to protect me, she chose the way to become strong._ Yui thought. _But as long as she tried to protect me, she'll destroy herself. I don't want that, but...even I know this... I can't help her..._

 _ **I hate myself... I hate my weakness...**_

A tear ran down her cheek. But she wiped her tear, realizing that she must stay straight. Then, she took a step and looked around the room.

The room was dusty. Furnitures were covered with white clothes. On the left, some jewelrys were placed on a table, with no dusts. There was a large window by the table. Moonlight shined through the window. On the right, there were some old bookshelves with few dusty books.

But suddenly, Yui saw a woman with a long purple hair looking outside from the balcony. And just as she turned her face to Yui, Yui felt her heart painful. She gasped and step backward, grabbing her chest. "It... It hurts..." She bumped into one of the bookshelves before she knelt down in pain.


	4. A Horrible Shock

**I was wondering about writing a story of Diabolik Lovers X Walking dead instead of this. But soon, I've thought that the characters in DL won't be able to survive, especially Yui. Also, Yui is the only female character in DL, except the mothers of Sakamakis', am I right? And in a moment, I had a terrible thought of Yui targeted to every males. So, MAYBE I'll write that story AFTER I finish this, so Yuka can have a chance to appear, and in order to protect Yui.**

 **OK, enough chatting. Let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Yuka's POV**

I heard a loud **T** **hump** as I past through the doors. _Was that Yui?_ I hurriedly flew to the place where the sound came. Then, just as I saw some pile of chains, I heard a beeping sound, and I was shocked as a red light flashing on the symbol on my chest. In a second, with a big flash of red light, I changed back to normal. _Uh-oh._

I quickly got a chance to run into the closest door. If those vampires saw that, I would be targeted much more than I'd expected. I shut the door behind me before I saw Yui crouching in pain. She was holding her chest tightly. With worry and some anxiety, I walked closer to Yui, who was still shaking in pain.

"Yui," I called her. Yui raised her head and saw me in surprise. Then I placed my hand on her right shoulder and smiled warmly.

"You, you're back," Yui's voice was shacking. Soon, she hugged me with a relief. I heard her sobbing in my arms. "I thought you won't come back."

I patted her head softly. Even if she knew I'm strong, maybe that wouldn't calm her down. She was so kind, and always had a worry to others. I giggled and replied. "Who, me? Hey, don't be ridiculous. What makes you to think that? Did the God told you? Even the God won't help you calming down, you know that?"

"Yuka ne-chan!" She yelled at me, as if she was not in a mood to play jokes. Well, absolutely she wasn't. I giggled at this and stroked her hair. Yui puffed her cheeks.

 _Cute._ I thought. But then, I saw some books landed beside her. I twitched my eyebrow in wonder and noticed the reason of the sound. I asked her what happened. She explained that she saw someone at the balcony, and then she felt her heart suddenly in pain, and she bumped into bookshelves. I looked at the balcony but I didn't see anyone, only a moonlight. _Who was the person she saw?_

"There's no one out there, Yui," I told her and saw that her face had an expression of confusion. I started to gather the books. "I managed to run away from them, but I don't think they didn't heard that loud sound. Let's get out of here before they-"

I froze when I saw a photo and a small diary. I picked them up. As I looked closer to the photo, I held up my breath. Yui noticed my face and looked at the photo before she made a gasp.

In the photo, a familiar man was holding two babies on each of his arm. One had blonde hair and a Rosario on its neck. The other had light brown hair. I soon noticed this. This man...was our father. And these two babies were... "Are they...us?"

"Father? Wait... Is this our father's diary?" Yui asked me as she pointed her finger to the book I was holding. Then I looked at the writing. I was shocked when I noticed it. It belonged to father's. But how? And why? Then Yui grabbed my hand to look at it properly. I looked at the diary, too.

 _Yui and Yuka give me happiness. The fact that they are not my real children means nothing for now. I'm only grateful for this great blessing every day I live..._

 _Wait, what? Then that means... We're not father's children? We were adopted? But why was his diary in this house?_ I started to confuse at the fact we knew. My hands trembled. I was almost about to drop the diary. Yui didn't say a word. Then she looked at me.

"Yuka...ne-chan... What do we have to do?" But I couldn't replied, because I heard the familiar voice in the room. Reiji.

"Of all the rooms, you've entered this one," Reiji said. "This room is the place we've sealed off so nobody would enter. I guess I'll need a new lock to fit it."

All of the brothers were in this room. The triplets were in front of us. Some of the brothers glared at me about what I had done before.

"Sure is," Laito agreed with a grin. "How did you entered here, Little Bitch?"

"You're prey, so stay still." Kanato said, staring at us.

 _Prey? Well, they're vampires and we're humans. Human's are prey for them._ But even I knew this, it was so unpleasant to hear that. Being called prey by someone was not a good hearing.

Yui grabbed my right arm and spoke shakily. "We, we're nobody's prey..."

"Enough excuses," suddenly, Subaru knocked the wall with an annoyance, causing few more books fell to the floor. We flinched at this.

"Oh, c'mon! Not again, Subaru," Laito responded to him teasingly.

"Shut up," he said.

I quietly pulled my sleeve, hoping none of them would see me. I saw the shape of an hourglass colored red. That meant it still needed recharging. Everytime after I transformed for few minutes, I needed to wait for the same time, to have the next chance. I clicked my tongue before I hid the watch. _Can't I just turn into aliens whenever I want?_

While I was paying attention to the watch, I didn't noticed that Ayato was grabbing Yui's chin and ready to suck her blood until I heard her gasp. My eyes widened and I reached my left hand to pull Ayato away from her, but it failed when Kanato grabbed my wrist. The worst thing was, he grabbed the watch. I couldn't let out any sound. His eyes narrowed. I realized that he felt the device on my wrist. I tried to pull my hand out from him, but it was useless. Because he was a vampire, he was too strong for me to get free from him. Then I heard a gasp and turned around. I saw the rest of the triplets was about to bite her, licking her skin.

I couldn't stay calm. I heard nothing. The triplets were going to bite her. Kanato was grabbing my wrist. I couldn't help Yui. That was enough to make me frighten.

I saw Kanato leaning towards me, showing his fangs. I couldn't stay calm. All I could think was the fright towards them. I grabbed his shoulder to push him away, but Kanato didn't stop.

"Get...off..." I murmured. Kanato stopped for a second, but he didn't move away, just leaning more closer. I tried my best to push him, but soon I got afraid as Kanato's grin grew wider. I was surprised to my own reaction as I pulled my left arm, but I didn't considered that not in the least, and shouted. "I said... **GET OFF!** "

Then, with a little green spark, a huge impact of green light exploded from my wrist, probably from the watch, causing Kanato flew back and bumped on the floor. The impact was so sudden and strong, even I flew and bumped into bookshelves. Not only the rest of the brothers were shocked at this, but also I was. For seven years, I hadn't experienced this. Before my sight go black, I saw the watch covered with rings of green light and electricity, and Yui calling my name.

That was the end of my memory of that night.


	5. Investigation during the Night

**The latest review said; I like this I had a Ben 10 and Diabolik lovers crossover in my head for soooooooo long. Wow^^ I'm not the only one who had a dream about this. I want more reviews... Please review!**

 **Oh, and, I don't think I'm not suit at specific character's POV or some kind of that, so I'm not going to write in Yuka's side anymore. Please consider this.(Sorry for some mistakes and errors I made. I'll fix them as I find.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Yuka woke up from the bed that had turquoise pillow and blankets, with light blue sheets. The room** **where Yuka was, was simply decorated with a small chandelier on the ceiling, large windows with blue curtains, a desk and a chair. Her luggage was at the side of the desk with a school bag. On the other side of her bed, was a dressing table with folding mirrors. At the outside of the window, the sky was turning orange, which meant it was afternoon.**

"Damn..." Yuka murmured as she felt a headache, since she bumped into bookshelves hard. Then she noticed her clothes were changed into white T-shirt whose sleeves reached her elbow, and black pants that reached her ankle. She made a face as she started to think that one of the brothers might did to her. "I'm not going to let them _alive_."

"So am I," Yuka jumped and saw Kanato, sitting on the other side of her bed. "I'm not going to let _you_ alive."

"Wha-" she was about to say something, but soon her tone turned into shout. "-t the heck are you doing here?! Get out!"

"You're so noisy," Kanato said with a frown, and put his hand around Yuka's neck. "And annoying. Maybe nobody will blame me for killing you."

Yuka's eyes became widened. Then she felt a strong grip of his hand, grabbing her neck tight. She couldn't breathe, so she grabbed his hand, trying to get out from him. But the grip was too strong for her to be free.

But just before her hand could fall to the bed, the two of them heard something heavy fallen to the ground. Kanato turned and saw that Shu was the one who kicked the luggage. He released the girl before he growled at his older brother. "Shu, why are you interrupting me?!"

"Shut up," he responded with earphones in his ears and eyes shut.

Kanato gritted his teeth, while Yuka choked to find air. She looked at the eldest vampire in wonder. _Did he just save me?_

"Kanato,"

The younger vampire turned his head to face Reiji. He growled once more. "What is the matter with you, Reiji?!"

"I'm the one who should ask you, if it's not the time to go to school," Reiji scolded his brother. Then he turned to Yuka, who was still breathing heavily. "Yuka Komori, get dressed into uniform. We're going to school."

After a few more chokes, she said. "Don't give me an order. And what's about this school?"

"Night school," Reiji replied coldly.

"Oh," Yuka understood. She had heard about night school from someone, while she was using her powers to do something heroic.

Reiji raised his eyebrow with a little surprise. He didn't expected that she would accept this so fast, but this thought was disappeared immediately. He pointed a uniform that was lying on her bed.

The uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt. There was a white bow showing through the V of the vest and a little red bow tie tying around its collar, above the white bow. The bottom of the uniform was a black skirt with a white petticoat.

"That's yours. And before I go..." Reiji stopped for a while.

Yuka looked at him, wondering about what he was going to say.

"Speak about that watch," he finished the sentence as he locked his eyes to the device on her left wrist.

Hearing their brother's words, Shu opened his eyes and Kanato glared at Yuka. Yuka flinched at the brothers' sudden act. She felt like she could see their eyes glowing. She rolled her eyes to her wrist and then the brothers, thinking how she would pass through this unpleasant situation.

"None of your business," her reply made the brothers frown, except Shu, who didn't make an expression. "By the way, you've just said we're going school, so would you get out, so I could get changed?"

Reiji wanted to say something, but soon he knew that they didn't have time to argue. Although he was curious about Yuka's watch, he didn't want to be late at school. He rolled his eyes to Kanato, who was sending a glare deadly to her. In a second, they disappeared from the sight.

Yuka sighed in relief, but soon she was surprised that Shu hadn't left. "Can't you get out?! I'm going to change my clothes!"

"It's bothersome, and shut up," he said as he closed his eyes, which made her be dumbfounded.

 _Ugh. Whatever._ She didn't want to get into trouble, so she picked up her uniform and started to find the place to change safely, until she found a door that led to bathroom. She went inside, hoping Shu won't follow her, and see her naked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Yui woke up in a bed with pink sheet and light-violet covers and pillow. She was now wearing a light pink negligee. The room was decorated just like her sister's, only the curtains were pink.**

Yui suddenly gasped when she remembered last night, then she touched her neck, checking for any bite marks. Fortunately, there were no bite marks. She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I haven't been bitten," but as she saw her clothes, she surprised with a light blush on her face. "What? I don't remember changing!"

Then she grabbed her both elbows with her both arms, shivering as she remembered the last night _again_ , when she and her sister met the six vampires and were almost been bitten by them. Then the next thing she thought was her sister, bumping into bookshelves when a big explosion happened. After she fainted, Yui was about to be bitten by Ayato, but somehow, she couldn't remember what happened next.

"How come this happened?" Yui's eyes became watery. "I have to contact father."

Also, she recalled her father's diary that her sister had found and the fact that they were not their father's children, along with the photo of them.

"What is this all about, father?" Yui murmured to herself. Then she closed her eyes and begged. "Please, come home soon!"

"Crying won't help you, Little Bitch," Yui opened her eyes and raised her head. It was Laito, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Yui grabbed her blanket to cover her upper part. "You look so sexy in that negligee, and that very sweet aroma coming from your body... Are you seducing me, Little Bitch?"

Yui held her breath as Laito crawled to her. "U, um... I-"

Just then, Ayato suddenly appeared from nowhere, pushing his brother to the end of the bed. "Don't touch her without asking Yours Truly for permission."

"Ayato, you're violent," Laito said to his brother teasingly.

"Shut up! She's mine," Ayato snapped as he leaned to the girl.

"Please stop!" Yui pleaded.

"Enough, you two," then somebody scolded them. Yui rolled her eyes before she could see Reji. "You'll be late."

Ayato clicked his tongue, annoying about his brother who interrupted him _twice_ from his prey. "Not you again, Reiji."

"It was a fun part..." Laito mumbled to his older brother, although he didn't seem angry.

Then Reiji rolled his eyes to Yui, who was still covering herself. "You also need to get changed."

"Changed?" Yui wondered. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Reiji replied. "We're going to school."

 _School? In this late?_ Yui thought. Then, she remembered about her sister. Although she had a lot of questions in her mind, she chose only one that is much more important than other ones. "Um... About my sister..."

"I already woke up your sister," Reiji answered fast, as he didn't want to waste more time. "I gave her a school uniform just like yours. She is in a room which is right over that wall."

Yui sighed in relief as she followed Reiji's finger, which was pointing the wall. She was thankful that her sister was alright, and now she was in the room nearby hers. Also, she was glad that Yuka was not hurt that much. _Yuka ne-chan is alright. That's great._

Then Reiji asked her. "Before we go, I would like to ask you a question."

Yui looked at him. "Um... What is it?"

Reiji recalled the memory that Yuka used the strange device somehow and disappeared in front of him and his brothers, and the moment that the explosion happened from her wrist, causing Kanato flew away from her. Finally, he remembered one of their familiars told him that they completed to change her clothes, but the watch was stuck on her wrist tight, none of them would managed to take it off.

"What do you know about her watch?" He asked and that made Yui blink. "She used it to disappear from us. And somehow, Kanato fell to the floor because of that explosion, also, I heard that our servants said they couldn't take it off from her."

The two of the triplets finally remembered about the things that Yuka had done. Ayato rolled his eyes to Yui, while Laito locked his eyes to her with a grin.

Yui blinked again. She didn't know about the watch that Yuka was wearing. The only thing she knew was that her sister wore it every day since seven years ago. She had also asked her the same question from Reiji, but she just said that she found it. But then she started to wonder about her watch. The question from the vampire made her be confused. _She disappeared, the watch made an explosion, and it is stuck on her?_

"I'm sorry... I don't know that much about it... I only know that she've worn that thing for seven years," she answered.

The others were disappointed at her answer. Then, they just vanished from the room. Yui was surprised, but not as much as the first time they had met. And as she landed her hand on the sheet, she felt something hard with a little sound of **clink**. It was her most valuable thing; _a_ _Rosario._ Her treasure reminded her the photo of her family.

"Maybe I can use this chance to go to the room where ne-chan found the diary," she said to herself as she made a chance, crawled out from the bed, and opened the door, seeking any obstructors on her way. However, she was surprised and turned her head as she heard a familiar voice in front of her bedroom. It was Ayato.

"Hey," he said, surprising Yui. He was wearing a smirk on his face. "You haven't changed yet, have you? Yours Truly would be glad to help you."

"No thank you!" Yui yelled and quickly closed the door. She sighed as she turned around, leaning on the door.

* * *

 **After the girls had a little trouble with the brothers, all of the members of the mansion was in a limousine. Yuka and Yui was sitting on one of the red seats which were facing backward. Ayato was sitting next to Yui. Shu, Kanato, Laito sat on the seats that were facing the left side of the car. Subaru and Reiji sat on the ones that were facing forward. In the middle, there was a table with two juice boxes on it. Everyone was doing their own business. Ayato was doing nothing. Shu was sleeping while his legs crossed, and Kanato was staring at Yuka, still remembering the last night. Laito was closing his eyes, as if he was thinking something. Subaru was almost doing the same thing like Kanato, and Reiji was reading a book.**

It was quiet inside. No laugh, no talking. Just silence. Only some glares to Yuka.

 _They are brothers, aren't they?_ Yui thought to herself. She looked around. _Don't_ _they get along? They don't talk to each other._

 _It doesn't seem they are normal. By the way..._ Yuka thought, having attention from some of the brothers. _I don't like this attention...!_

"What are you thinking, Pancake?" Ayato suddenly popped into Yui's sight, making the sisters flinch. Then slowly, he began to lean closer to Yui. "How dare to disobey Yours Truly, Pancake."

"Ugh," Yuka groaned as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, holding her to stay, so she might not fall.

"Stop calling me like that!" Yui complained as she tried to block Ayato by her hands. "I have a name and it's Yui Komori!"

"Shut up!" Ayato shouted, ignoring her complaint. "It's rude for giving your opinion to Yours Truly. PA-AN-CA-KE."

Just as Ayato opened his mouth to pierce his fangs, Reiji closed his book, having a light frown on his face. "Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Do that in your own room."

Ayato snorted, feeling uncomfortable because of his brother. The sisters looked at each other. They parted before Yuka looked down her left wrist, still having unpleasant stares from Kanato and Subaru.

Yuka felt rather awkward for two reasons. First of all, of course, she didn't like the attention whether it was a glare or not. She didn't like doing the things that might bring attention, except the good ones. Second, while she was changing into school uniform, she realized that the watch was a little big to put her left arm through the end of the sleeve, so she needed to unbutton it before she could finish changing. Right now, along with her left wrist, the device was completely exposed, because she folded her jacket and dress shirt's sleeves up to her elbow, feeling uncomfort because the sleeves couldn't hide it. But she had to do this, because the sleeves were too small to cover the watch.

 _Why did you give me such an uncomfortable uniform._ She blamed Reiji in thought.

"Those are for you two," Reiji said, and the sisters looked at the juice boxes. "100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Thank you," the older sister said, and handed over one of the juice boxes to her sibling.

"No need to thank me," Reiji said as he looked at the girls. "You must become fully aware that you're our prey, and drink it everyday."

Different reactions came out from the sisters. Yuka frowned and Yui gasped before she placed the juice box on her knees, shivering with fear.

"Her teeth are chattering," Kanato said. "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect this sort of behavior."

Hearing the words from Kanato, Yuka felt a chill down her spine. Her eyebrow twitched, as if she saw something gross. _This guy... I definitely have to stay away from him._

Then, Kanato lifted his teddy bear, _Teddy,_ and brought it closer to Yui. "It's funny, so have a good look."

Yuka felt goosebumps formed on her arms. She just wanted to reach the school quickly, and find the place that she might not get bothered by Kanato. Some sweats rolled down her cheeks.

"Now, Yuka Komori," Reiji suddenly called the brown-haired girl, who gulped from his words. "You didn't answer me about the watch. Since you're living in Sakamaki's household, I would like to know anything that you are hiding."

And now, all of the brothers rolled their eyes to Yuka, even Shu opening his eyes. This reminded her the earlier scene in her bedroom, and caused shivering from her. They wanted to know about the device so badly, curious and wariness appeared from their eyes. Each of the brothers were thinking their own plan that they would do as soon as they figured out about Yuka's secret.

Ayato planned to do some harsh things to her, wondering how she could survive by using her powers that he had seen.

Kanato wanted to kill her immediately, because of that sudden attack from last night, but also he wanted to use her as his doll.

Laito was thinking about how he could _play_ with her.

Shu was bothersome to do anything, but he wondered if she could be interested or not.

Reiji was the one who felt the biggest curious inside, expecting that he would make her as his experiment.

Subaru just glared at her, thinking she would be paid by him.

Yuka caught the gleam in their eyes and gulped as she felt an ominous presentiment. She was now in a cold sweat. _Why do I have to find the way to pass through_ _every time I face this sort of situation?!_

Even Yui didn't like this situation. For her, it seemed that they were torturing her sister. She prayed in herself, hoping nothing worse would happen. _Whatever the watch is, I don't like my sister being treated bad!_

"I'm...not in a good mood," Yuka finally spoke. This made the brothers frown. "I, I think I'll tell later if I get used to you. I will need some time to explain."

At first, the brothers frowned at her, knowing nothing. Then, they returned to what they were doing. However, only Reiji, was still glaring at her.

On the other hand, the sisters sighed in relief for different reasons. Yuka sighed because her secret was not revealed, and she managed to pass through. And Yui sighed because nothing happened.

* * *

 **After they reached the night school, Shu and Subaru went to their own class since they were 3rd and 1st grade. The triplets were 2nd grade, only Laito in different class. Before the sisters could go, Reiji said to them for some 'informations'.**

"You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go with them," he said to the twins.

The twins understood by saying "yes," to him.

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try to do anything reckless," he added before he rolled his eyes to Yuka. "Especially you, Yuka Komori."

The one who got an _especial_ warning, flinched. Even though the brothers didn't know the secret, Yuka felt herself as a criminal.

"Understood?" Reiji asked the two, retrieving his eyes from Yuka. When they didn't replied, Reiji spoke again. "Well, your replies?"

"Yes," the reply came out from both of them.


	6. First Bite

**Someone reviewed that maybe other person would write another Ben 10xDialovers story that Ben who is investigating the night school in Dialovers, has a suspicious from Sakamaki brothers...sort of.**

 **=Well, somebody** ** _will_ write, if I don't. But I hope anybody would have an interest in both Ben 10 and Diabolik Lovers...**

 **Also, there was a review that was asking me about the vilians of Ben 10. Like... 'Which vilian will you add; main vilians like Aggregor or Vilgax, or minor vilians like Zombozo or Hex?'**

 **=Well, I will add both. But, I will add them one by one, like in the episodes. In short, Yuka and the others will meet them, almost the same in original Ben 10. But not EXACTLY the same.**

 **OK, times up, let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **The twins went into the classroom that the cold vampire said and found out there were no other classmates inside, except Ayato who was sleeping on his desk near the entrance, and Kanato who was giggling at his precious doll, sitting on his seat beside the window. The classroom was not that different like ordinary classrooms; seats row in 6x5, and chalkboard in front of the room.**

Once again, Yuka chilled as Kanato giggled by himself despite no one talked to him. Then she turned to Ayato, who was burying his head in his arms. She shook her head, as if it was useless to talk to him. Then she looked around the classroom before she raised her wrist to see her watch. 'Hope I could find the chance to get out of here.' She thought.

Then Yui looked at the chalkboard with a writing on it. Yui read, _Food prep in the home economics. Assemble in the training room at 7:30 PM._ "It's food prep." Yui murmured.

"Food prep?" Ayato responded, still burying his head in his arms. Then he raised his head with a smirk. Suddenly, he stood up and ordered Yui to follow him.

But before Yui could replie, Ayato dragged her out.

Yuka shouted. "Hey! What makes you to drag her out?!"

"Shut up," he snapped. "I do whatever I want."

Then, in a minute, Ayato and Yui disappeared from sight. Yuka snarled at this, gritting her teeth. But then, she realized that there were only two left in the classroom: Kanato and her.

'Why, that jerk.' She cursed Ayato, thinking herself. 'Leaving me in this classroom with that hysteric? Let's see if he could stay alive.' She vowed to herself that one day, she would pay the vampire.

"Miss Yuka?" Yuka shaked as she heard a tiring voice from behind. When she turned around, she faced the one that she wished not to be bothered. Kanato.

She stood there for a second. But then she realized if she didn't make any trouble, nobody would bother her. Also, she thought if she treated nice to the brothers, although she would not get free from the attention, she wouldn't have to worry about the suspicion from them. She didn't like the males, but it didn't matter anymore, especially in the situation that six crazy vampires were around her. So, instead of saying in a hard way, she tried to calm down and said more neatly to the purple haired vampire. 'Hope he'll not kill me as a revenge for the last night.' "Um... Yes? Kanato-kun?" Yuka replied, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm hungry," he said with a sad expression on his face. He hugged his doll tightly. "I want something that is sweet."

Hearing this, Yuka noticed some facts from Kanato. 'I guess he likes sweets. Oh well, he seems like a child...even he is the same age as I am. Still, he's a little creepy.' After thinking, she asked him with a smile. "What...kind of sweet would you like to eat? Do you want candy? Chocolate? Or maybe a cake?"

"I would like a cake," Kanato decided the sweet as he heard Yuka's words. Suddenly, he walked out from the classroom and Yuka was surprised before she asked him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the school kitchen," the answer was enough to make Yuka be dumbfounded. Then, Kanato continued to walk and Yuka followed him. "I want you to make one for me."

Yuka finally noticed why he was heading to the school kitchen. But still, she was worrying for one thing. Unlike Yui, she was not good at cooking. Although she knew how to make soup or some toast, she didn't know how to bake a cake. So, she requested to him by saying, "Yui's hobby is cooking. If you want a cake, why don't you ask her?"

"Don't talk back to me," Kanato suddenly growled. "I said I want you to make one for me. And as I say, I want you to just follow. Is there anything wrong?"

At first, Yuka flinched at the vampire's sudden growling, but then she sweatdropped as she heard his unreasonable logic. Sure there was something wrong but Yuka didn't talk back again, because she couldn't find the word to speak and didn't want to make him angry, again. She nodded and as Kanato kept walking to the kitchen, she followed him without any sound. 'Well, I know how to bake, but maybe I should read cook book next time.'

For the first time in her life, she regretted not enjoying cooking.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Ayato and Yui managed to reach the school kitchen. Yui looked at Ayato, who ordered her to make him a Takoyaki, as he brought out ingredients and cooking tools for it.**

"Takoyaki?" Yui was bewildered by his sudden order. Sure she knew how to cook, but his request was so sudden and since she was brought here by force, she couldn't help but ask him to make sure she heard the word he had said properly.

But her bewilderment grew bigger as she heard the vamipre's concrete order. "Make me the best Takoyaki in the world!"

"But..." Yui didn't know what to do. She and Yuka had come here 10 minutes ago, and she didn't want to miss the class on their very first day of school. But, if she cooked the food to him, she would definitely miss, which was the thing that she must not do. "We have to attend the class!" She pointed out in hurry.

"No talk back!" Ayato, however, snapped. "Yours Truly will eat it for you. Start cooking now!"

It was an awkward request. That was enough to make the blonde girl complain about. "You're making no sense..."

"Huh?" Ayato said to make sure at her complaining, but Yui just started to cook, trying not to talk back to him.

But before she tried to open the bag of flour, Kanato appeared along with Yuka. Yuka was dumbfounded as she saw her sister cooking beside the red haired vampire. Yui was the second one who reacted like her sister, while Kanato narrowed his eyes to his brother which Ayato did the same. Yuka felt the atmosphere getting cold as she saw the vampire brothers glaring with each other. A spark could be seen between them.

"Why are you here, Ayato?" Kanato growled, seeing his brother in the same room.

"I was going to ask the same," Ayato replied, feeling angry inside. "I arrived here first."

Hearing this, Kanato looked at Yui before snorted and talked back. "For that disgusting food you like? You really have a bad taste."

Ayato's nose bridge wrinkled at first, but he smirked as he teased his younger brother. "You're talking about yourself, ya know that? You'll be short forever, if you eat that puke-causing thing."

And soon, they started to argue. But they didn't fight by their fists, only saying about their tastes. Ayato teased Kanato that he looked like a child because of his sweat tooth, while Kanato shouted at him that he was so selfish that he couldn't help but choose a weird food.

The sisters were dumbfounded at their childish argue and looked with each other, wondering what to do. Yuka thought to run away from them at first, but when she imagined what they would do to her after doing it, she shivered. Yui wanted to stop them, but soon realized they wouldn't listen since they were too concentrated at their fight, so she just stayed still.

"Yuka ne-chan," Yui called her, whispering and hoping the brothers wouldn't hear her. "I don't think they'll stop arguing."

"Neither do I," Yuka replied, also whispering to her. "I haven't seen such a childish fight like that before."

The sisters sweatdropped as they kept looking the vampires' fight. Yuka felt like a bucket of sweat was running down her back, although actually it didn't happened. Yui rolled her eyes since she was so nervous that she couldn't think properly, until she saw the ingredients and cooking tools for Takoyaki. That made Yui have an idea.

Yui whispered to her sister, making her smile at her plan. The sisters stepped back quietly, trying not to interrupt the brothers before they reached the table which the ingredients was on. The sisters looked with each other with a smile, and nodded.

 ** _Few hours later..._**

The brothers were getting tired to argue, so they just glared, growling loud. They wrinkled their nose bridge as they glared harder, and gritted their teeth. The only thing they were interested in right now, was to find a way to end the argue by winning.

But then, a smell interrupted them. More like, made them turn the attention to other thing. Anyway, the smell, a really delicious smell made their nose sniff, and their frown disappeared. When they turned their head to the source that made the smell, their eyes became widen for excitement.

On the table, was a dish of Takoyaki and a piece of cake, which the brothers liked the most. The brothers take a glance against each other, and then the table before they snorted and picked up their favorite dish.

Ayato grabbed a pick to lift a Takoyaki ball by piercing it, and dragged it to his mouth. He huffed at the heat of the food for a while, before he chewed and swallowed. He licked his lips in delight. "Yum!"

Meanwhile, Kanato used his fork to pierce the cake, before he cut out a little and brought it to his mouth. He smiled with light blush at the sweetness of the cake and he began to dig to the dish.

Nearby, the sisters smiled at themselves. They thought Yui's idea did the trick. Yui told Yuka that if they cooked their favorite dish, maybe they would stop. Yuka agreed this, after remembering Kanato heading to the school kitchen because he wanted to eat cake which was made by her. Then, with a quick move, they made the dishes without disturbing them, as quietly as possible. Thankfully, the brothers argued so loud that they couldn't hear the sound of an oven, which had done baking. As a result, they managed to stop the brothers. They smiled with each other as a proud before they started to do the dishes.

But they didn't expect what would happen next, and unfortunately, it happened in a very unpleasant way.

After eating all the Takoyaki, Ayato started to walk approach to Yui, who gasped at him and ran away to dead end. Yuka was shocked at this and tried to block Ayato, but was grabbed by Kanato.

"Why are you running?" Ayato said as he walked closer to Yui. "I've been holding it in ever since yesterday. Let me suck you."

Yui tried to run away from him, but she was caught by Ayato, who blocked the way. Yui murmured, begging him, which didn't work. "Please... Stop it..."

Ayato grabbed her chin, and turned her face to the right, showing her bare neck. He smirked. "Your skin looks delicious, without any fang marks."

Yuka noticed what he was going to do, so she tried to push Kanato away, in order to free from him, but he didn't budge. Instead, he leaned closer, revealing his fangs, making Yuka barely avoid. "Get off me! And Ayato you brat! Back off! She is not the thing you're thinking!"

"So noisy," said Kanato, who brought his hand to her neck. "If you're not going to stay still, than I'll just kill you."

"I couldn't agree more," Ayato said, smirking at the older sister. "You are nothing but a troublemaker. I don't think nobody will notice, even if one prey is gone."

Hearing this, Yui stared at Yuka, who started to become pale because of Kanato's grip. She didn't know what to do and her thought was cut off by Ayato.

"Yours Truly is going to take your every first experience," and then, eventually, he sank his fangs to her white skin. Little drops of blood spattered a bit, and the red-haired vampire started to suck her blood, which made Yui whimper in pain and Yuka in shock.

Yuka's face was covered by the shades of her hair, and she struggled harder to be free from Kanato's grip. Unfortunately, it didn't work. His grip became tighter, causing Yuka unable to breathe. "Let...her...go... Now..."

"It's good," Ayato removed his fangs as he stopped drinking her blood with his eyes opened in excitement. "What's this? It's sweeter than anything I've ever tasted." His face made a smirk and his eyes glowed. "I...like you."

"Stop it..." Yui whimpered in pain as Ayato pierce his fangs where he had bitten. The next move she made, was pushing away and grabbing her neck to stop the blood. "Let me go!"

"Stupid," Ayato said teasingly. On the left side of his lip, was a trail of the young girl's blood. "Surely you can tell it will hurt worse if you move like that."

Yui looked at him with tears on her eyes and shivered. Seeing this, Yuka barely moved to look at her but she couldn't do anything as her sight began to blur.

"Your tear...and that look of pain on your face really do it for me," Ayato said before he cleaned up the blood trail and walked closer to Yui. She begged to stop, but he didn't listen, instead, he pushed her and laid her beside a window while Kanato was almost close to kill Yuka.

'Yui...' Yuka looked at her sister, who already fainted because of the blood lose, before fainting also.

"You are such a disgrace," a voice came out, interrupting both brothers, who turned their face and noticed that it was their most unwanted person, or a vampire to meet at the time. It was Reiji. "I never dreamed you would do it at school."

"Tsk, Reiji," Ayato growled at him and Kanato was so mad that he didn't even notice his grip was loosened, causing unconscious girl to fall. "I was just getting to the best part."

"Be responsible and make sure they get home," Reiji just demanded coldly, which made the brothers snort. Unlike Ayato, Kanato teleported from the room, which made his brothers frown. Reiji knitted his brows and lifted up his glasses, before picking Yuka in a bridal style. He got out from the room, not forgetting to turn off the light and leaving his brother with Yui. He looked down at Yuka, who was still fainted, breathing heavily. He sighed in unconvenience, but his frown disappeared and instead, he grinned at her. "Be grateful for me who will bring you home and will make an experiment on you."


	7. Running to You, for You

**Reply to...**

 **Guest; Well, let's see Yuka will drink or not.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **Yuka woke up as she groaned and opened her eyes. She coughed a little before she remembered what happened before. She looked around and saw Reiji was sitting beside her, grinning. Her eyes grew wider, and she tried to get up, but her wrists were tied back on a chair by a silver handcuff.**

"What the-" Yuka struggled to take it off. Unfortunately, she realized that the cuff was perfectly fit on the device with no space between them. She couldn't take the device off, so the only way to be free was removing the cuff, but that didn't work also, which made her be irritated. However, she couldn't just burst out in anger only for her irritation, so she tried to calm down and glared at the vampire. "What's the meaning of this...? I thought I was choked by one of your brothers."

Reiji lifted his glasses, still grinning at her. He stood up, placing his hand slowly to her neck, but he didn't choke her. It made her flinch. "I can do the same for you...if you wish," then, he removed his hand. "But I'm not like Kanato. I can't just kill you, not only because of that person, but also I'm interested in you."

Yuka felt her cheeks burn and she didn't like the feeling she had. She hated male terribly, so she didn't like the way Reiji was saying. She felt goosebumps forming on her arms. She shook her head, trying to erase her feelings. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Don't worry," he said as he pulled out a whip and slammed it on his left hand as a warning. "You'll tell everything you know, everything you have, which you didn't even know."

She began to pale, seeing his whip. Even though she heard a warning about his whip when she and her sister came to the school, she hadn't thought that she would be whipped so early. As she gulp, his whip hit across her chin, making her face turn to her right. She closed her eye tight as she felt her left chin burn. "Ow..." But comparing to her pain she had when she fought, it was nothing to her. She remembered that she had a horrible zap or shock when she was in a form of an alien that was black with green stripes resembled in circuitry, which could merge with any machines, at the age of 10. It sure was horrible. She felt like her whole body burn, which was terrible that she didn't wish to have it again.

Reiji's eyebrow twitched when he saw no tear was coming out from her and instead, she grinned at him darkly. He frowned and raised his whip before he hit her again. This time he hit her right shoulder.

Yuka flinched in pain, but it felt like a mosquito bite. She was surprised at herself. 'Wow, I didn't know I became that strong.' Now she realized that she wasn't sensitive at pain. Hitting by a whip wasn't that painful to her. She had experienced worse before. Right now, she couldn't help but smiling at herself. She began to amuse at her unbelievable bearing.

On the other hand, Reiji couldn't help but surprise at her. Nobody had reacted like her before. He knew that girls weren't bearable at pain, but Yuka was different. He continued hitting, trying to earn begging or whimpering from her, but it didn't work. Cuts and bruises were formed and even blood came out. He flinched at a sweet aroma of her blood, but he started to hit her again.

Yuka was smiling. The pain was nothing to her. She felt it like a baby's punch or something. She didn't respond. Blood ran down her cheek, but she didn't care. When Reiji hit her 6th time, she finally lifted her head and spoke. "Don't you have any other whip? If I were you, I would change one."

Hearing this, Reiji froze. He glared at her, who was smiling at him teasingly. He wrinkled his forehead as a frustration but it disappeared when he considered her words. He looked at his whip before he rolled his eyes to her. Finally, he removed the whip and thought deeply.

Seeing this, Yuka quietly moved her right hand in order to reach the button of the watch. She realized that her jacket was gone and she was in a room with bookshelves and a desk with some equipments, which had strange chemicals inside. 'This must be his room or laboratory,' then, she remembered her sister, being sucked the blood by Ayato, which made her not to forgive him. She vowed that she would never forgive him.

 **Never, ever.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the room with a swimming pool of Sakamaki mansion, Yui was lying on a blue couch. She moaned a bit before she opened her eyes. Then, a familiar voice came out. It was Ayato.**

"Yo, you awake?" Ayato said, leaning at an armrest of the couch. On his hand, was her red ribbon. He took a few steps to get closer to her, but Yui raised her body and crawled a bit to get away from him. She didn't want to be sucked more, because she already didn't have enough strength.

"S... Stay away!" Yui begged. "Why are you doing this?"

"It seemed you still haven't realize," he looked at her, irritating at her begging. He approached, lifting her in a bridal style, which made her gasp, and headed towards the swimming pool. He stopped, leaving only few inches between the pool and him. While the girl looked at the pool anxiously, he spoke. "You are at the mercy of Yours Truly. Stop quibbling over every single thing I do!"

Surprisingly, he threw her to the pool. Yui screamed as she was thrown before she fell into the deep, cold water. She sank unconsciously until she opened her eyes and pawed the air to get out of the water. She managed to reach the surface of the water, but she couldn't hold it much longer.

Ayato looked at Yui, who was now in the pool. "Say it, that I'm the best. Tell me that I'm better than anyone else and you belong to me."

"Ayato-kun...!" Yui called him while she struggled in the water. "I can't swim...!"

But Ayato stood there without any moves. However, when he kept looking at her, it reminded him a small hand that was swinging in the water. His eyes grew wider.

* * *

 **Yuka finally reached the button. Seeing Reiji, whose back was facing at her, she pressed the button. With a sound, the circle part popped out, causing the cuff breaking apart in pieces. Quickly, she brought her hands to her front and rolled the dial to pick an useful alien.**

Reiji noticed the sound of the device and the cuff, and he turned his head to the girl, who was now raising her right hand and ready to slam down. He dropped his whip and ran to stop her. But it was too late.

Yuka dodged him, slamming the device, before she was covered by a flash of green light. While Reiji shut his eyes, the device thrust into her skin with some bubbling muscles running from her wrist to her shoulder, then her face. Her eyes glowed green.

When Reiji opened his eyes as he heard a swooshing sound and loud thump, he was surprised that Yuka disappeared from his sight, again. He looked around and found an opened door. It was opened widely, meaning the girl escaped from the room. Reiji ran out of the room and looked left and right. Nothing was found. The hall was dark. Yuka disappeared again, just like when he first met her. Soon, Reiji lowered his head with a big frown on his face, feeling morified.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_  
**

 _ **Young Ayato reached out his hand from a lake. He looked at a woman with long purple hair and black dress, before he called her. However, the woman didn't respond. Water, or perhaps, a tear ran down his cheek. In a second, the woman disappeared and then, slowly, he sank into the lake.**_

 _Just then, a voice came out from nowhere. "Help me..."_

Ayato's eyes shot open, and when he saw Yui, she was drowning. As she went down and down, Ayato dove into the water and reached to her hand. When he grabbed her, he pulled her to his arms. He looked at her before he pulled and leaned to her. Their lips were touched and Ayato gave his breath to her.

Her eyes opened slowly and looked at him.

They stared with each other until Ayato moved her shirt down to her shoulder. Then he closed his eyes as he planted some kisses from her shoulders to her neck, before biting down.

Yui gripped the back of his jacket as she felt a sting. Bubbles came out from her mouth as she opened her mouth. She could barely see a long trail of her blood coming out.

Ayato opened his eyes in a surprise, and he swam towards the surface of the water. When he float on the water, Yui coughed to spit the water she drank. But his eyes were widened in admiration. He muttered. "Your blood...is flowing through me... It totally overwhelms me!"

"Please...stop now..." Yui held to him tight as she whimpered. Ayato looked at her, seeing her tired face.

"You're hopeless," Ayato sighed before he smirked a little. "I guess that's enough for today."

As he got out from the pool, Yui sat down on the floor, panting heavily. She was now completely wet. Then, a blue towel landed on her small soaked head. She turned her head when she felt the cloth, noticing Ayato dropped it to her. She rolled her eyes and brought her hand to her lips, which were once met with his. Thinking this, she blushed a little.

When Ayato walked away from her, a strange sound came out. Ayato stopped and looked around, and Yui did the same. It sounded like swooshing sound. Also, it sounded like part-wind, part-running vehicles. Ayato felt a sweat running down his cheek, while Yui began to notice it. 'It can't be...'

Then suddenly, a black and blue blur rushed towards the red-haired vampire, punching him into the water. Ayato was plunged into the water again with a bewilderment on his face. He swam up to the surface and glared at the one who hit him, before his face made an expression of shock.

It wasn't human, nor vampire. It was a creature that looked like a slim lizard standing in two feet. Or more like a dinosaur. A pointy helmet was on its head, and its tail was bright blue. It has three claws on its hand. Its legs were quite thin and it had two toes which was holding a black wheel, on each of its foot. Its outfit was completely black with a green stripe running down the middle. Its arms and feet, where the outfit ends, were exposed, revealing its bright blue skin. Its face was covered by a visor which had a bright blue X-shaped glass on, until it removed, revealing its bright blue, feminine face with sharp green eyes, black lips, and black stripes that was running from its eyes to its sides of its head and above. On its chest, was a round badge with lines forming a shape of an hourglass, colored black and white. It glared at him with a growl, which made Ayato sweat.

Yui looked at the creature in silence. Her eyes were widened in surprise. She remembered the time when she first met it.

 _Flashback_

 _When she was only eleven, she had a terrible experience on her, and her sister's birthday. A robber stole their father's wallet, and Yui. She struggled but the robber took her to back street where was nothing but pure darkness. As the robber went inside deeper, she began to cry. She couldn't help but beg to call someone for help._

 _And then she met._

 _A black and blue blur rushed towards the robber, spinning around and punching him in hyper speed, and took her out from his hand. As she looked at the creature, she was terrified at first, but when she was taken to his father, she felt the creature was so cool. However, just as she tried to say thank you, it disappeared from sight, leaving the sound of swooshing. Since then, she didn't have a chance to meet it again, only in TV._

Now, she finally met it again. Her eyes were shaking and cheeks were painted in light pink as excitement. But soon she noticed that the creature was not happy. Sure it was. Its eyes were narrowed in anger. As she looked at it and Ayato, she knew that it was angry at Ayato, even though she didn't know why. She had known that the creatures she had seen from TV, only do anything but not a crime. She didn't want to let the creature hurt Ayato, not only because she didn't want to see someone gets hurt, but also she didn't want to see the creature hurt others by their own hands or claws. So, she went to the space between them, trying to protect Ayato. "N- No! Please! Don't hurt him!"

Both of them were surprised at her. The creature narrowed its eyes to her. Then it spoke in a hissing, feminine voice. "What makes you protect him?"

Yui hesitated a bit, but soon she sighed to calm down before she talked to the lizard alien. "He... He saved me from the pool."

"But he did something harsh to you before, didn't he?" That word was a bullseye. It looked at her wet outfit and hair along with a towel. Although the creature hadn't seen what the vampire did to her, it knew that it wasn't nice to such a girl like her. As the girl looked at the floor, the creature turned its face to Ayato, who was swimming to get out of the water. It narrowed its eyes.

Just then, Yui gently grabbed the creature's hand, making the creature turn its head to her. Yui replied, still looking the floor. "He- He...threw me to the pool..."

Hearing this, the creature was about to rush to Ayato, if Yui didn't stop it.

"But also, he saved me!" Yui's words made the creature flinch and turn its head to her. Its eyes were widened in surprise. "I know he is cruel, but I bet he is not the worst. If he was, then he would leave me! I, I don't think this will make sense, but...please! I don't want you to hurt someone! I know you do only right things! So...because of that...please...don't hurt him... Don't make yourself as a killer..."

The creature looked at Yui, who was crying while she lowered her head. Its frown was gone. Instead, the expression on its face looked sad. It turned its face to Ayato, who was now resting beside the pool, and then to Yui. There was a silence for a while. Then, the creature pulled its hand from her grip and brought it to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. As Yui opened her eyes, it made a sigh before it spoke while stroking her hair. "You're too kind to be mean, protecting a vampire who tried to drown you."

"Eh...?" Yui blinked in bewilderment.

It turned its face to Ayato, making him flinch a little. It narrowed its eyes as annoyance and growled. "Better not do the things you did to her again, or you'll be **dead, MEAT** ," then it turned its head to her and leaned in her ear. It whispered. "I'm running to you, for you."

As it turned to the opposite way, Yui called it. "A, ano! May I ask-"

But suddenly, its badge made a beeping sound and blinked in red. It looked at it with a shock before it turned to Yui. "Gotta run. Tell me next time," it said, and the visor slid down, covering its face, then it ran, leaving a black and blue blurring trail behind for a second. Nothing but a swooshing sound was coming out from nowhere.

Yui stood there for a while, still not believing at the thing she saw. Soon, she made an exciting smile with a pink blush on her cheeks. She was very excited and could feel her heart beating quickly. Her hands were also shaking. She couldn't believe she met it again, and moreover, it spoke to her. Plus, the creature touched her, wiping her tears. She stood there, looking at the spot where the creature stood, and brought her hands to her chest. She thought deeply what the creature had said to her. _I'm running to you, for you._ Yui couldn't help but smile happily. 'Thank you... Accelerator-san.'

While she walked out from the room, Ayato didn't make any moves, just a shocked face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, the creature rushed through the mansion until it found a room. The badge on its chest still was making a beeping sound and blinked in red. As it grabbed the doorknob, a big flash of red light formed and covered its body. In less then a second, its tail disappeared and the wheels on its feet changed into black sneakers, while the skinny legs turned into human legs. Its arm changed into a human's arm with five fingers, instead of three claws. Its skin changed from blue to the color of human skin. Also, its face bubbled until it disappeared, remaining the face of a young girl, and the watch came out from her left wrist with bubbles by running through her arm. The creature changed back to no one but Yuka.**

Yuka looked at herself with a shock before she rushed into her room, locking the door behind. She panted heavily but soon she relaxed with a sigh. She raised her wrist to see the device, which was red instead of green. She lowered her hand and leaned at the door. She remembered her sister, begging to her not to hurt Ayato. At first, she didn't understand why she did that, but when she heard her words, she couldn't do anything because she didn't want to disappoint her sister. Yui was so kind, which made Yuka hard to do something that Yui didn't want. She smiled at herself as she noticed that she became weak if there was Yui.

Then, she yawned. She felt extremely tired and rubbed her eyes. 'I should go to sleep. It sure was a weird day. I hope Reiji-san won't break into my room.'

She went into her bathroom to be ready to change her clothes.

* * *

 **Yui walked down the dark hall. As she reached a familiar door, she looked around to see anyone nearby, before she went inside, closing the door behind.**

The room didn't become different from the time when the sisters had the trouble with the brothers. It was still dusty with some books scattered around near the bookshelves.

Yui walked carefully towards the pile of books, hoping no one would notice her. As she reached, she kneeled down and started to search. Then, she found a small diary that her sister had found, and smiled. "I found it!" However, when she opened it, her smile disappeared. "Eh? What is this?"

She flipped over the pages. Nothing was written. Every pages were empty. From the very first to the very end. The diary was completely blank, as if nothing was written before. It was enough to make Yui hopeless, so hopeless that she had never had.

"It's all...gone... How can I tell this to Yuka ne-chan?" Yui felt an unexplainable feeling of disappointment swirling inside her, dropping the diary hopelessly.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! XLR8 on the move! So.. You've enjoyed? If you do, please review! It's ok to ask me an alien you want to see, taking an action in here! But only in original series... I'm sorry...Q_Q**


	8. Strange, or Suspicious Call

**Reply to...**

 **Guest; Oooo, Shu and Heatblast? That sounds interesting. Since Shu had a trauma of fire, I think it will be a great match! But it won't happen in this chapter, but it will, later I guess. And Subaru and Four Arms...? Hmm... Maybe I should think of that, too. BTW, who is Kairi? Were you trying to say Laito?**

 **Does anybody have any idea?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **Quiet. It was nothing but that word. Quiet, or silence. Except a clinging sound, nothing made a noise. No talking, no arguing, nothing.**

All of the brothers were sitting around a big rectangular table. Foods were placed in front of them. On one side, from the left, Reiji, Subaru, Yuka, and Shu sat in a row while Kanato, Laito, Ayato, and Yui sat on the other side. All of them were wearing their usual outfit, which were not uniforms, and eating dinner.

But Yui was the only person who hadn't eaten at all. Yui couldn't stop thinking about the diary, which was found by Yuka at first, discovering the truth that the sisters were not the real children from their father. And now, after figuring out the diary was now completely blank, which meant she couldn't know anything more, she felt a huge hopelessness inside her, even now.

She looked at her sister, who was eating the dinner quietly, and thought. 'How could I possibly tell her the truth? I tried to learn more about us...and now, the only thing I know is the diary that had nothing left but the photo of us... How could I tell?'

She rolled her eyes to the other brothers, who did nothing but eating in silence. However, she could realize that Reiji was shooting a glare to Yuka, deadly. She felt a chill running down her spine.

On the other hand, Yuka felt awkwardness as she felt a glare from the second oldest vampire. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. It was really unpleasant, but she didn't want to break the silence. Not only because the brothers would bring their attention or shoot a glare to her, but also the other reason that she had escaped from the room where she was caught, using the power from the watch, again. She was sure that if she complain about him right now, there may be a really exhausting matter, later. Also, it would make her suspicion bigger. So, the only way she could do for now, was eating quitely. 'Be patient, be patient...'

"You haven't eaten very much, Little Bitch," without noticing, Laito stood beside Yui, teasing her. He leaned closer to her with a smile. "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic. Would you like me to feed you?"

As Laito's last words reached Yuka's ears, she was almost choked by a steak she just ate. Fortunately, she didn't spit it out but she swallowed hard. She glared at Laito, gritting her teeth. 'Stay, away, from-'

"Laito," before she could finish her words in thought, Reiji interrupted his brother, making his smile disappear. "It's bad manners to get to your feet during the meal."

"Yes, sir," Laito said with a playful tone. Then he turned to Yui, grinning. "We'll continue this later, Little Bitch."

Seeing Laito with a wink, Yuka thought it was gross. She knew Laito was a pervert, but she didn't expect that he would be this weird. She decided that she would never let him get closer to her, and also to Yui. She rolled her eyes to her left wrist and then to him. She thought that she could use the power, but she calmed down. 'Not now. But maybe I can use...later, when he is with Yui.'

Just then, Shu stood up from his seat, causing the sisters to look at him. But he spoke only three words. So short. "Such a pain," then, without any words, he walked out from the room.

While Yuka sweatdropped at him, she heard Reiji speaking daggers to his older brother. "That deadbeat," Yuka turned her head to him with a shock on her face. "Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten."

'Such a harsh words,' the sisters thought, as they heard Reiji. Their attention were now Kanato, who muttered to his doll, Teddy, asking it for what food they would eat.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" Kanato said to Teddy. Of course, the doll didn't reply to say its opinion. So, Kanato decided by himself. "Let's have banana snowballs," then, he smiled and raised his golden fork. Slowly, he pushed the fork to one of the piece of snack to pierce and lift it up, but instead, it cracked in half. Seeing this, his smile disappeared. Then, he began to smash the cookies by slamming his fork in multiple times. Now the silence was broken by a dish, and a fork.

Yuka shivered at him, seeing the whole scene. Then, she remembered the day when the sisters came to the mansion, and the moment when Kanato was flown away by the impact that she accidentally made. 'The impact really happened to HIM? I'm so dead meat.'

"He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party," Reiji, who was irritated at Kanato, frowned. He was talking about Shu, but Yuka was too shock to hear his saying, and Yui, too. "That will be all today."

"Huh?" Then, while the sisters were bewildered at him, the brothers stood up and began to walk out from the room, leaving the sisters and Reiji behind. Yuka placed her fork and knife on the table and stood up. Yui did the same. However, Yuka was stopped by Reiji.

"Just a moment," as Yuka looked at him, she knew that Reiji was not happy at all. As she gulped, wondering what he would say, Reiji told her. "Your table manners are deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Plus, no matter what, you must tell me about the watch, or you'll be punished for disappearing twice. Understood?"

'No, sir,' her thought said, but she didn't want to be punished or tortured, so she choose accepting. "Yes."

When she got out from the room, Yui called her. As she turned to her sister, Yui was blushing. "Yuka ne-chan, can you do me a favor?"

Yuka was bewildered at her. But soon, she thought that she didn't want to disappoint her sister, so she decided to accept. She smiled awkwardly, trying to hide her worry that came out before by the vampire. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well..." Yui hesitated for a while before she answered. She lowered her head. "I want you to draw a picture of... Accelerator-san..."

Hearing this, Yuka was dumbfounded at this 'Accelerator-san', but soon she realized. The word 'accelerator' meant 'a thing that can speed up', and that reminded her one of her aliens, which had hyper speed that no one could imagine. "You mean the thing which had blue skin, a tail, and run in super speed?"

"Y- yes! Exactly!" Yui with a blush, was now excited when Yuka noticed the thing she was saying. Then, she explained the time she met the alien, which Yuka already knew. She didn't know Yuka was sweatdropping during her story. As she finished explaining, she asked her a favor. "I haven't seen her for six years... I only saw in TV until now... So, if you don't mind, would you draw a picture of her, so I can keep my memory?"

"Sure," Yuka accepted without any hesitation, which made her sister thank to her. She had drawn aliens since she began to do something heroic, and Yui often asked her to barrow or draw one, because it looked as same as the real aliens. She knew Yui was a big fan of them, even though Yui didn't know that they were aliens actually. Drawing the aliens was not a big problem to her, especially when she was asked to draw the alien dinosaur. "It'll take an hour and a half. Would you like to watch?"

"I would love to!" Yui agreed happily. "And, would you do the paint also?"

"No problem," Yuka said with a smile. Then she started to bring her sister to her room before she asked her. "By the way, I can't draw if I can't choose the pose. What pose should I draw?"

"Well..." Yui started to think, walking further from the dining room.

However, as the sisters disappeared from sight, the door opened. Inside, there was a pair of glowing red eyes, staring at the hall where the sisters had walked away.

* * *

 **As Yui walked out from her sister's room, Yuka sighed with a smile. She had finished drawing the alien her sister wanted. She thought she could relax finally. She giggled as she thought the excited face of her sister.**

Then, there was a knock. A voice came out from the outside. "Yuka-sama, may I come in?"

Yuka blinked in wonder. The voice was not from Sakamaki brothers. It sounded much more older than them. She titled her head before she allowed to come inside. "Come in."

A butler, or a familiar, came inside, bowing politely to her. "I'm sorry if I interrupt you."

"Not at all," she smiled awkwardly to him. She thought the familiar was much more normal than the others. For example, he looked normal than the brothers. "So... Is there something wrong?"

"There is a call for you," the familiar replied, politely. "He said that you would know him when I mention you '7 years ago'... Do you know something?"

Yuka said nothing but widened her eyes. She looked at her left wrist covered by the sleeve, wondering what kind of person, who might know the watch, called her. She also hesitated as she thought the person possibly wouldn't be related, but she decided to check out whether if he would or not, because it was better than ignoring. "I want to hear this guy. Could you lead me the way?"

* * *

 **Yui closed the door behind, smiling happily. She was hugging a paper that was big enough to cover her chest. Her cheeks were pink. She lifted the paper to take a look at the drawing that Yuka gave to her.**

The alien that looked like a two-feet-standing lizard, which had saved her before, was drawn in the white paper. It looked so real that she almost thought it was running. Since it was a paper, it didn't actually run, but it looked like it was ready to.

She sighed happily, and brought it to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and picked up a file colored in light blue. She opened it and flipped the pages. There were a lot of papers and drawings that had the same alien inside, like the one in the paper. As she flipped the final page, she put the paper under it. Then, she closed it.

But her smile disappeared as she walked to the drawers near the bed and opened one of them, pulling out the diary. She flipped the pages but the only thing she saw, was nothing. 'It is still blank,' then she raised the photo of her family. 'This photo is the only clue."

She sighed, putting the photo and the diary in the drawer, and flinched as she heard the voice before turning around to see Ayato. "What are you doing?"

"Why, Why are you here?" Yui gasped, seeing Ayato sitting on her chair.

"I can go wherever I want to," he said and titled his head, grinning. "Now let me suck your blood."

Yui tried to stay strong, standing up and saying shakily. "I- I was about to take a bath," she walked carefully along her bed, trying not to get more closer to the vampire.

However, Ayato stood up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her small frame to his, grabbing the other wrist to hold her. He leaned to her, licking her soft, pale skin of her chest.

Yui struggled as she tried to explained herself. "Ayato-kun... I've been...feeling faint..."

But the vampire just brought his hand to her back, pulling her to him more closer, and snapped. "Be quiet," then, without any warning, he bit her skin.

Yui's face became wrinkled because of the pain. She let out a moan and Ayato heard.

"Hey, stop making it sound like it feels good," he chuckled and teased her, still putting his mouth on her chest. While Yui barely moved her foot away from him and whimpered in pain, he sucked her skin and moved away from her, leaving a red mark under the left side of her collarbone. He smiled proudly at the stamp he had made. "That pain you feel is my stamp mark."

Yui gasped as Ayato leaned once more. This time, he leaned to her right. "No..."

"Don't move," he warned. He smirked and said before he bit down her skin again. "I'll stamp you down here, too."

Yui whimpered in pain. She had never had this kind of experience before. She hadn't dream that men could do this to her. She didn't know other people from the outside since she and her sister had been living in a church, and even if there were, Yuka always kicked them out, especially men. She finally knew why Yuka hated men so badly. Aliens she liked came out in her mind, and she hoped that one of them came over to her and her sister, saving from these sadistic monsters. She ignored all of the saying from Ayato, imagining to be saved by one of the aliens.

"I'll leave the rest after your bath," Ayato said as he was done making the marks. "I wouldn't want to suck now and have to deal with you fainting," then he leaned to her ear and whispered to warn. "And make it quick... If you make me wait...you will know what will happen."

Her eyes were already widened at the words in horror. Then she realized Ayato was already gone. She sighed and shivered at what she felt. Again, she wished that the aliens would save her, or comfort her no matter what. She shook her head and went to her bathroom.

In the bathroom, Yui looked at a mirror and pulled her pink sweater down, revealing her collarbone with the red marks that the vampire gave. She sighed as she thought why Ayato would give things like those, but in the same way, she sweatdropped as she thought. 'Yuka ne-chan will definitely be mad if she see this...and going to kill him.'

* * *

 **Yuka felt a chill down her spine and rubbed her arm as goosebumps formed. She didn't like it. Whatever it was, she knew that it didn't please her. Although she didn't know why, she sensed that something happened to her sister.**

"Is something wrong, Yuka-sama?" Yuka paid attention to the familiar as she heard him.

"Nothing. I think it was my imagination," she said, having a weird stare from him. She had a bad feeling about Yui, but right now she needed to answer the phone.

The familiar finally led Yuka to an old fashioned phone. Its receiver was on a table, which meant it was still on. The familiar picked up, and spoke. "Hello? Yes... Yes, she's here. Yes... Yes, sure."

Then, he hand it to her and stepped back. Yuka looked at him, feeling uncomfortable. She sighed to erase her nervousness. She couldn't help but become tense because now she was getting close to the fact which hadn't been solved for seven years. She tried to calm down, not wanting to say in a quavering voice. She brought the receiver to her ear and answered. "Hello?"

 _"Finally we meet, or hear with each other, if that's correct, Yuka Komori,"_ an aged male voice came out.

"Finally?" Yuka repeated the word. Whoever was speaking, Yuka wanted to know badly about the fact. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Many questions swirled inside her. What exactly was the watch, how can it turn her into various aliens, why did he call her now, and why did it choose her. But she couldn't ask all of them, because whoever talked to her, made her silence.

 _"I know you have a lot of questions,"_ he said. _"But I cannot tell you all except this. The device on your wrist is called 'the Omnitrix', which is my invention."_

"Your what?" Yuka was shocked at his words. The greatest item she picked up, which could change her into over twenty kinds of aliens, was an invention of someone who was speaking to her. She dropped her jaw in surprise and disbelief before she looked at her covered left wrist. 'What on earth could possibly invent this kind of thing? It's way over from Earth's tech!'

 _"Yes, indeed,"_ he answered, making Yuka pay attention to the phone. _"As you know, the Omnitrix can turn you into various kinds of alien species. I'm sure now you can transform into twenty-two kinds, according to my research."_

Yuka looked around, hoping no one could hear. Luckily, no one was nearby, except the familiar. She replied. "Yeah, exactly. But how do you- I mean, how can you know?"

 _"Since it's my invention, can't you think that I would invent it to know everything what happen to it?"_ Yuka felt his words were bullseye to her. Although his voice didn't sound irritated at all, she couldn't help but apologize to him.

"Sorry, sir," as she heard that he didn't mind at all, she asked him once more. "By the way, what are you?"

 _"It will be discovered as we meet next time,"_ he said something very significant before a buzzing sound came out from the speaker. Before the phone broke off, he left the words. _"Next day...leave you...informations...your desk at school...wait...good...bye..."_

"Wha- Hello? Hello!" Yuka called him, but he didn't answer. Just the buzzing sound. She looked at the phone with a confusion on her face, and put the receiver down. She tried to remember the last words. It was so sudden, so she could think only few of them. 'Informations... My desk... Did he mean my desk in school?'

"Did he say something?" Yuka noticed that the familiar was still there.

She sighed and turned to the familiar, who seemed to have a confusion. "Um... He said he will call me next time."

The familiar just nodded and led Yuka back to her room. During the way, Yuka was lost in thought, staring at the device, which was now 'the Omnitrix'.

As she went into the room, she thought that she want a warm bath. She picked up new clothes which were black leggings, a green shirt which was tight enough to show her body line, and grey cardigan. She smiled as she thought it was a great idea. However, it was wrong as she found a blond hair in the tub of her bathroom.

"AH! WHAT! THE!" Yuka yelled but when she was almost about to finish the sentence, Shu interrupted.

"Shut up," seeing his irritated face, she covered her mouth. "Don't be so loud. I'm just taking a bath, that's all."

She breathed slowly to calm down and frowned as she narrowed her eyes to him. "Hello~, this is my bathroom. Don't you have any idea that you're suppose to take your bath at your bathroom?"

"No, and it's troublesome," he responded, making Yuka be dumbfounded. He was still closing his eyes while his earphones still in his ears.

"Then take your clothes off at least," she said as she went closer to the sleepy vampire. She realized that he was taking a bath with his clothes; a light blue sweater over a blue shirt and black pants, which was enough to make her be dumbfounded again.

"It's bothersome," he said, causing Yuka to sweatdrop. Then he said without any embarrassment. "And I don't mind you to undress me, if you want. That's why you came here, am I wrong?"

"Yes, you are," Yuka answered quickly as she heard him. Her face had no expressions but pink cheeks. Again, her hate against the males was starting to grow. She heard one of the most irritating things to her; stripping males' clothes. She wasn't happy. "I came here because I wanted to take a bath to comfort myself, not to strip some lazy, annoying vampire, who is now lying in the tub."

Before she tried to turn around to get out, Shu opened his eyes and smirked. He looked at her, grinning. "Want to join me?"

Now she couldn't help but glare at the vampire, and yelled. "Are you kidding me?! Heck no! Never!"

"Keep it down," he ignored, frowning and closing his eyes. "I'm so tired."

Yuka's anger slowly disappeared as she looked at his sleeping face. She sighed deeply. Without noticing, she muttered. "How could six of you be so different, even though you are all brothers?"

Shu heard her and responded. "We have different mothers,"

"Huh?" Yuka was in bewilderment at his answer. Curiousness started to grow inside.

He was quiet for a while before he explained with a tired voice. "Reiji and I are from the same mother...and the Ayato, Kanato, and Laito triplets are from the another mother."

"And Subaru came from the other, right?" Yuka asked. The vampire didn't respond, which meant 'yes', and instead, he began to sink into the water, making Yuka gasp and grab his left hand. "Hey!"

On the other hand, as Shu felt a warmth of her hands, his sleepy eyes suddenly shot open at the memory of his childhood.

* * *

 **Sorry if I ended weird... If you enjoy, please review! I'm still working on Kanato and Reiji, having a match with the aliens. Which of them might be a great match? Give me your opinion!**


	9. The Dart from the Match

**Sorry for the late update... I actually was in test season. Yes, I'm still a high school student and that means I can't update whenever I want since I had a lot of work to increase my test scores or something...(hehe) Anyway, here it is; the chapter of dart game.**

 **Review to...**

 **Guest; Well, anyone make mistakes. It's ok, because I always make some, too. Anyway, Kanato and Upchuck? Hmm... If you don't mind, will you review me why? It sure will be funny but I want a reason... I was expecting Snare-oh and Kanato... And Reiji with Ditto? Boy, I have a dream like that! But not now, maybe later. I should say; Poor Reiji.**

 **animagirl; Well, both sisters will have a pair, but I didn't choose. However, the pairs will be... Yui/Ayato, Yui/Laito, or Yui/Subaru... And Yuka/Shu, Yuka/Reiji, or Yuka/Kanato. And about the characters in More, Blood series... I don't want spoilers, so I won't tell...yet.**

 **QueenlynK; There will be, as you wish. However, in next chapter. And this will be a spoiler; one of the brothers will witness one of her aliens. Not just witness, but 'be saved' also... Hehe...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 ** _In Shu's flashback..._**

 _Fire... There was fire. Unlike the blue sky and green field, the place with fire was a living hell. Young Shu stared at the village burning into ashes. Smoke came out continually. His hand twitched. Then, another image of furious flame came out. He murmured a name._

 _Edgar..._

 _Edgar; the name of his friend. His human friend. His only friend. His only human friend. He couldn't do anything. He didn't do anything. He just stared. His friend, Edgar, was gone...because of him._

 _Suddenly, a voice came out._

"Shu-san... Shu-san! That hurts!"

* * *

 **Eyes snapped open, Shu looked at the blond girl. Her face had a quite clear expression; pain. She clenched her fist to pull her hand out from his hard grip but it was not available. She couldn't bear it. She wanted to slam her Omnitrix and get out from the room as quickly as possible.**

Unfortunately her plan didn't work at all. Before she could try anything, the vampire pulled her into the cold water. Huge amount of liquid splashed everywhere, remaining only a little that reached her waist. Now she was wet from head to toe. Irritated, she raised her head to glare at the vampire. She could feel her jeans became tight.

"What, the hell, did you just do?" Yuka growled out.

The vampire didn't respond, only be amused a bit at the girl's reaction. Every girl he had seen became afraid or blushed whenever he made a position just like he was doing to Yuka; sitting in a tub with a girl. However, she was different. She didn't blush just because he angered her. Not even fear appeared on her face. And just before she could get out from the tub, Shu grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close towards him. He looked at her bare neck while Yuka squeezed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"It's very pale," he evaluated. "I bet if I bit it through, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser."

Yuka barely opened her eyes and moved her hand, ready to slap him. She couldn't just transform in front of him; it would bring attention and also, as the sisters were in the situaition that was almost impossible to escape from, she couldn't just let them know about her secret. It will make her and Yui's last hope shattered into pieces. However, the vampire grabbed her arm by his other hand easily.

"Just let me go," she pleaded, although her voice was dyed in anger. "You don't like to do something bothersome, so just let me out and you can have your bath."

"Don't make mistakes," he retorted. "I'm a vampire. I will show you a whole new world."

 _Vampire._ The word was enough to explain what he said. Even though he was lazy, he was a vampire and he had the instinct. He may do nothing, but drinking blood might be an exception. It was  his instinct. No matter what, one day he will have a drink of her blood and unfortunately, it was the day.

As he leaned closer to her bare neck and pierced his fangs to her white skin, she gasped in pain. She finally had the experience her sister had. Rather than pain, she felt sympathy and guilt. The guilt, however, was more stronger. She thought, 'If I was the first on who was bitten, then Yui, she wouldn't cry like that. Why did I let that bastard bite her?!'

While she thought about Ayato, Shu admired at her blood.

"Your blood is so hot," he said. "I could get burnt."

"Shut up," she groaned, smacking his shoulder by her both hands.

Surprisingly, he was bounced off from her. His eyes widened and soon he narrowed them. 'How could a human, especially a girl, have such a sudden strength like this?'

She grabbed her neck, stopping the blood. She glared at him, but Shu noticed that it was weakened a bit because of the sudden blood loss. Without hesitation, she tried to get out but the blonde was faster. He pulled her again and sinked his fangs, causing the girl flinch.

But Yuka felt something that wasn't right. The fangs didn't hurt her that bad. Besides, it wasn't that painful. The first one was, but now it wasn't? She didn't feel any pain. Then she remembered; it was the same thing that happened when she was with Reiji. The whip hurt her, but she felt it vaguely. Something that she doesn't understand. Why the pain she felt always decreased?

"I know why you two came to live with us now," said Shu after he take the final gulp. "Your blood is the finest quality."

'And how the hell I can know? I can't taste it because I'm not you!' She thought bitterly as the drop of red liquid fell into the water, disappearing slowly.

However, she wasn't the only one who felt uncertain. As Shu gulped a mouthful of blood again, he didn't felt the warmth he mentioned before. Instead, he felt coldness inside. _Strange._ He thought. Vampires are always cold. How could he felt coldness that it might shivered him? Then he noticed something. Something that wasn't right.

Her blood had changed.

At first, the taste of her blood was incredible, even to Shu who was strict about food. He didn't like sweets, compared to Kanato. But the blood was enjoyable. And it was hot. However, now the blood wasn't. The taste was the same -he was sure-, but the temperature wasn't.

If someone had a chance to feel the warmth of his/her blood, he/she might feel warm. On the other hand, vampires had cold blood. Not cold blooded like reptiles or amphibians, but they sure have really cold blood like ice.

But that didn't explain Yuka's blood. Truly, her blood was too cold for a human girl. Even vampires didn't have such a cold blood like hers. However the most incomprehensible thing that Shu didn't figure it out, was that the blood that was so hot that could burn him, was now so cold that could freeze him from the inside.

"Think twice before you reach out to me again," Shu warned, pushing his thought aside. He decided to discuss the matter later. It was bothersome for him. Then he added, "Never forget."

As Shu disappeared, Yuka hurriedly got out from the tub, ready for her own comforting bath.

* * *

 **Yui just finished her bath and got out from the bathroom with clothes on her arms. She was now wearing a light blue shirt that almost looked like a dress, and black leggings. The shirt covered the red spot that a certain vampire left, so she was a bit relieved that her sister won't find out before she tries to kill him.**

"Pancake, you're late," her head jerked up. She saw Ayato sitting on the edge of her bed with a smirk. "I'm thirsty. Let me suck your blood."

"Get out of here," she didn't want to get into trouble while she was alone. Since Yuka wasn't with her, she knew she had to fight with her own. She didn't want to be an obstacle for her. So, she snapped at him bravely. "You, you were warned, remember?"

"Who, me?" Ayato raised his eyebrow. Then he realized the day he had the first drink of her blood; the day he was hit by some weird creature. However, what he did was smirking at her. He pulled out a familiar light blue file. "Oh, you mean by this?"

Yui's eyes widened. It was the file that she kept pictures and drawings of the blue humanlike creature, which she called 'Accelerator-san'. She dropped her clothes and dashed towards him, trying to grab the file but he pulled away from her reach. She was not going to give him something really valuable for her; her tresure.

"Give it back!" Yui yelled. "That's not the thing you can play with! That's my treasure! Give it back!"

Ayato kept dodging from Yui, still teasing her. The file he'd found was a great shock to him. The creature he had been on his mind was the thing that the girl was keeping as her treasure. He finally found something to use to make her his.

"And if I don't?" Ayato suddenly smirked causing Yui to shiver. Then, without a second thought, he grabbed Yui by her wrist and dragged her.

* * *

 **Yuka thought that she might made a record for washing less than a second. This meant that she couldn't enjoy the bath as comfortable as she wanted because she couldn't stop thinking about other brothers burst into the bathroom, seeing her naked. As she shook her head to clear it away, she quickly finished her bath.**

She sat on her bed with her new clothes after she threw her former ones to the laundry basket, watching the Omnitrix. She wondered who would build this highly advanced machine, why build this, how, and when. If the Earth's tech was as advanced as the Omnitrix, she was sure that every human around the world would roam the entire space. She sweatdropped at the thought. Then she stroked the bite mark. She was still uncertain about it. 'Why didn't I feel any?'

Then, she heard a familiar voice; her sister.

"Let go of me!"

"Just come on!" Yuka noticed Ayato.

Frustrated, Yuka ran out from her room, following the sound.

* * *

 **Yuka finally reached Yui. There were in a room with boards of billiard and dart. Shu was sleeping in the couch beside the wall that was near to the billiard board. She didn't think that a vampire who just drank her blood would sleep in a couch like it hadn't happened.**

"Heh, I didn't expect you will be here," Ayato snorted while Yui pulled her hand from him. "But I don't care. You will just sleep."

"You're noisy," Shu grumbled with his eyes closed.

"Well then," Ayato ignored and turned his body to Yui. He pulled out the file he was holding and waved in front of her face. "What do you know about that thingy?"

Yuka was confused. 'What is he holding? Is it something important to her?'

"She was the one who saved me when I was little," Yui answered. "And it's not a thing. Now I don't have any words, so give it back!"

"You didn't answer me all," Ayato smirked, pulling it away. "Tell me about everything. And I meant everything."

Now Yuka understood. He was using the file in order to figure out about one of her forms that hit him in the face. She rolled her eyes. 'What a jerk.'

"Hey, jerk," she called. The two finally noticed her. Yui's eyes widened and Ayato's were narrowed. "I don't know what's going on, so whatever is that, just give it back to her."

They didn't notice Shu opening his eyes, rolling them to stare at Yuka.

"Ha! Like in hell I would," sneered Ayato. Then he waved beside him, shooting a 'come-and-get-it' look. "What makes you to order Yours Truly?"

Yuka's eyebrow twitched, but she grinned a little. She knew there was a weak point of him.

"How about the fact that I am a friend of the lizard who kicked your butt?" Yuka smirked as he saw Ayato froze. Shu looked at her with an interest. She added, "I know what happened; you were kicked by her and plunged into the pool. And you didn't do anything because you were afraid, am I right?"

The vampire's mouth gaped open. He almost dropped the file. Then he turned his angry glare towards Yui.

"You told her?!"

Yui flinched. 'Why is he so angry?'

"YOU TOLD HER THAT I DID THAT?!" Ayato roared again. He didn't care Shu's warning to shut him up and he continued yelling. "I WASN'T AFRAID! IT WAS TRUE THAT I FELL INTO THE POOL BUT AFRAID?! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! ARE YOU-"

"Ugh," the older sister rolled her eyes and snatched the file from him, giving it to Yui. "Why don't you shut up and go back to your room? You'll wake up all of them."

The vampire was now fully irritated, shooting a death glare to her. But Yuka just brushed it off by narrowing her eyes. She tried to drag her sister out from the room, but stopped when he said, "I challenge you to a game of darts!"

"What?" Yuka said, raising an eyebrow.

"If you win, then you can have your sister," he explained, although it didn't sound like it. "But if I win, I will take your sister and everything you know about that thing."

'What the-' she cursed under her breath. She pinched nose for a second then glared at the boy. Suddenly, there was a clap. The three turned to find Laito leaning on the billiard board.

"Sounds good," he said cheerfully. "And the prize for the winner of the game, is Little Bitch! ...Awesome."

Yuka frowned at the word 'prize'. She was going to like him less and less every second. She turned to Ayato.

"I refuse," she said. The vampire frowned. "I don't mind if I fight with you, but play darts? Are you a kid? Darts is not a game for having a price. And nobody can treat my sister as a prize."

"Ha?" Ayato raised his eyebrow.

"Or what, are you scared to fight against me?" Yuka said sarcastically. "Why don't you pick somebody who could play with you?"

At first Ayato gritted his teeth, but soon he replaced with a smirk. "Maybe it's you who is afraid."

Yuka twitched.

"What?"

"Are you afraid to lose?" Ayato just continued, earning a glare from the alien transformer. "You're not that brave, aren't you? Coward?"

"Ha?" Yuka growled. Then she sighed, turning to Yui. She couldn't bear hearing the word 'coward'. Plus, she thought it was the opportunity. Maybe she could use this chance to stay Ayato away from her sister. Besides, she didn't want to make fun of herself in front of Ayato. However, she knew that it will just a waste of time. Furthermore, Yui won't think it's good to have a fight.

But Yui thought different. She knew that her sister would refuse the challenge because of her. So, instead of leaving the room, she said,

"She will accept the challenge."

All of them were shocked at her. Their mouths open and soon, there was a silence as if the time stop moving. If a single pen rolled over the desk and fell down, they could hear it when it touched the ground. No one said anything until Yuka shouted.

"I am not! What are you thinking?! I'm not going to waste time playing some sort of like this nonsense! Are you willing to be with him?!"

"No. Um..." Yui hesitated, clutching her file to her chest before she added. "You don't like to be called coward and...I thought you would deny it because of me..."

"Well, yeah, I will, and was going to, but you-" Yuka retorted but was cut off again.

"But couldn't you just protect me with your own way, not the way I want to?" Yui asked.

Yuka flinched. She couldn't find the way to retort right now. Sure she had been protecting what Yui wanted, but not her own way. Well, except using her powers, she had been. She wasn't on a fight when Yui was there. She did it only when Yui wanted to -even though it never happened-. Plus, she had refused most of the fight requests she had because 1) Yui didn't want it, and 2) it was a waste of time for herself.

However, this time, she didn't think that Yui would say that thing for her. She wanted her sister fight for herself. Yuka groaned and face-palmed her forehead. It was the first time to fight in front of her. The first time to fight for her. She wasn't sure; was she fighting for herself because she didn't like to be coward? Or was she fighting because Yui wanted to?

"Fine," she finally answered. She turned to Ayato who was still frozen in shock. "I accept your challenge."

It was the vampire's turn who showed an expression. He grinned and picked up six darts.

"One by one," he started. "The players will take turn to throw their darts. Each of them has three times to throw. Whoever earns more points than the other, the winner. You know how to calculate the scores, don't you?"

"Wait a second," she said suddenly. She looked at the dartboard. Twenty numbers were written randomly around every twenty arc of the large circle. The board was black but the spaces at the edge and between the edge and the center, was colored in green or red. She noticed. She turned to Ayato again. "Whoever hits the black will score the number represented. And if I hit the colored area on the edge, I will earned double, while I earned triple if I hit the second layer. Right?"

"Heh, you are smart," the vampire smirked.

"I know I am," she snorted. "It's not that complicated. Deal, bring it on."

And the game started. It turned out to be Ayato who will throw the dart first. It hit the black area which had a score '20'. Yuka felt a sweat rolling down her cheek. She finally knew why he chose darts of all games. He was really good at this.

"Your turn," he teased her.

Yuka stepped forward and got ready to throw one. She was aiming for twenty. If she don't make a draw, it may become difficult to win, and she knew. Even though she wasn't sure, but at least Ayato was skilled, she had to score the highest score she could get. And if she had to score the highest, it was 20.

Yuka threw, but unfortunately, because of her nervousness, it didn't score 20. It scored '19'.

"Heh, too bad," Ayato smirked. Then he changed positions with her. "You were aiming for 20, aren't you?"

"Just throw it," she said over her gritted teeth. A hand was on her shoulder and when she looked at it, she realized it was Yui.

"It's OK," she said with a smile. "It's not a bad start for beginners."

The older one smiled a bit. Then she heard the dart hitting the board and lifted her head to look. The next dart Ayato threw was on the colored layer on the edge. Yuka's heart started to race. A doubled score. She rolled her eyes to look at the score he earned; 15. That meant he earned 30.

"Go on," he said. "Your turn."

She gulped and went on. She raised her dart and aimed for the area the vampire had hit. She steadied and threw it, but there was a sweat on her finger, so the dart was thrown away from her aim. As a result, it didn't hit where she wanted. However, there was a huge shock between the people as Yuka earned 30 by hitting the area of triple 10.

"I don't believe it," somebody spoke. Everyone turned to find Reiji. "A moral who made a same score with Ayato by accident."

Yuka frowned at him. She didn't like him saying both teasing and anger.

"Hey, I'm the one who is scoring higher!" Ayato yelled at him. It was true; Ayato now earned 50 and Yuka earned 49. "And what are you doing here, Reiji? Since when the darts was your favorite match?"

"I don't care what you were doing but you're too noisy," he said and turned his head to Yuka with a smirk. "Besides, I'm more curious at what she is hiding. I was hoping to hear just a little."

Yuka flinched and quickly hid her left arm behind her back. He was here because he wanted to see Ayato win and learn the secrets Yuka had been hiding. All the time, when she met the second oldest, she couldn't stop the shiver that went up and down her spine.

"Whatever," Ayato said as he clicked her tongue. "But I think I shall end the match. I don't want to waste more time."

Just as Yuka thought, 'You're already wasting', she felt her heart sank as she saw how much score he got. The second layer with colors. The score will be tripled. And the area had the score '19', where Yuka hit first.

'Three times nineteen,' she thought. Her face became pale at the result, '57.'

The score were now 107 to 49. She had to score more than 58. The vampires, except Shu, all grinned while the sisters became white. There are lots of numbers that is over 57. If it was other game, they didn't become too shock. But in darts, every single player can't earn more than the highest score 60, triple score of 20. In short, Yuka can't earn 59 in darts since it cannot be earned, not even by doubling or tripling. And she got only one shot left. That meant she had to earn more than 58 by one shot and there was only one area for, which has a score of triple to 20; 60.

Her hands started to shake. The last dart in her hands waw squeezed and she didn't care as it became warm and wet by her sweat. The two darts she had thrown, all missed her aims and hit other area. If it wasn't her luck, maybe she would lost less than a second. But how was she going to earn 60, the only small area left, with her skills that had been all luck?

"Are you going to give up?" Ayato smirked, seeing her shaking. "Or is it worth a try?"

Yuka tried to calm down but she was still shaking. She sighed before said with quivering voice, "I'll try."

All of them, except Yui, snorted at the girl's answer. For them, there was no way for her to earn the highest score in darts by one shot. But Yuka steadied on the place where Ayatowas standing to throw his dart and aimed her shot.

'What if I don't make it?' Yuka thought. Then she shook her head. 'No, no. Don't think like that... You can do it... No, it's difficult for me... It's almost impossible.'

Yui prayed for her to hit the highest score. If she earned, then she will be free...a bit. But if she didn't, then she will be suffered much worse. The only thing she could do for now, was praying.

However, something that both sisters, even the three of the brothers didn't expected, happened in front of them. No one knew. The brothers had known for a few centuries that he was the laziest vampire they could find, and the sisters knew that he was the last person who would help them because of his unimaginable laziness.

Shu, who had been watching silently while pretending to sleep, raised from the couch and started walking towards Yuka, snatching the sweaty warm dart.

Yuka froze for a moment. 'What is he doing? I mean, why is he even bothering me? It's none of his business!' She thought as the eldest took a position to throw. Before he threw it, he turned to her and said, "Did you really thought you can win him with that hand?"

"Wha-" she started but cut off when he threw her last shot. Shocked, she looked over him to see the score, ready to yell at him that he ruined her last chance. "Hey! What are you-"

But she couldn't. She couldn't believe her eyes and neither do Yui. At first she thought it was a dream. What she saw, was that the last dart, which was glittering with her sweat, had been stucked on the area she was aiming for; the area that had score 60. And the result was settled; 107 to 109... She won.

Yuka, along with the others, barely moved their eyes to Shu, who was sleeping again as if it never happened. No one said anything. A silence fell between them again. They didn't make any sound until Yui spoke.

"So..." Yuka and the others looked at her. "Is the game ended?"

Instead of answers, different reactions came out from each of them; Ayato gritting his teeth while shooting daggers to Shu because he ruined his victory, Laito smirking mysteriously at the fact Shu had done, and Reiji glaring at his brother with both anger and curiosity, since he both lost the chance to figure out the Omnitrix and saw the most unbelievable thing his brother had done. Yuka just fell to the floor as she felt the strength drained out from her knees. Yui hurried to her sister to hold her up.

"Yui," the brown-haired girl called her. "Let's...go to somewhere."

Nodding, Yui held her up and excused herself to the brothers who didn't respond or perhaps, didn't care less, before walked out from the room.

* * *

 **Yuka didn't feel well. She thought that butterflies might fly inside her stomach, maiking feel herself sick. A horrible day, she thought. First Shu was in her tub then drank her blood, and helped her without a reason. Reiji scolded her and watched her having the match, wishing for her lose. Ayato, once again, bothered Yui. Kanato startled her at the dinner time. Laito treated her as an animal in cage and Yui as a prize money. And Subaru...did nothing. But it sure was an unforgettable day.**

She wondered once again at who had called her. It seemed like an old man who was wise and kind, but also strict. Whoever he was, she knew he was not a person. No one in Earth might have the technology to build something terribly awsome like Omnitrix. She could turn into an alien, so it's obvious that aliens do exist. What if the man...whoever, was really an alien?

"Ne-chan?" Yui called her as she carried her sister to her room to calm her. She hadn't spoken for a few minutes and she was still shaking. She knew that she was afraid of handing her sister to the vampire, and now she was relieved. Still, the fear was left and that was why she was saying nothing at all.

Yuka finally began to calm down. She breathed in and out slowly. 'Whatever it was, at least Ayato won't bother her much.' She thought, comforting herself.

Then, she had finally said, "Yui."

Surprised, she answered immediately. "Yes?"

With a sigh, she put her hand on her forehead. She thanked to her, which she got a smile in respond. But before she got out, she spotted something on her collarbone and her smile faded.

"Yui," she called. "Is that a stamp mark?"

Hearing this, Yui quickly covered it by her shirt. However, she shivered as she saw a dark, deadly, threatening aura coming from her sister's entire body. She sweatdropped as Yuka got out from the room and muttered the last sentence.

"HE, IS, SO, GOING, TO, DIE,"

Then, Yui find herself praying for both Ayato and Yui; not to be killed and not to kill.

* * *

 **Shu opened his eyes to make sure that no one was in the room. Quickly, he got up, picking up the dart he had thrown which was still a bit warm and wet. Her warmth and sweat was still there.**

He was not sure why he helped that little girl. It was too bothersome for him. At first when he saw her, he thought she had no difference with all the brides they had. However, when he saw her disappearing right in front of their brothers, he was slightly amused. Then he was shocked when Kanato was flew away by a sudden light. He was getting interested at her and her watch. Their father didn't mention anything about her. Was he hiding something or did he even not know?

He almost laughed when Ayato and Yuka had a competiton by using darts. He opened his eyes how she was doing, and by the time Ayato earned the score 57 and Yuka was going to shoot, he frowned a bit. The next move was so sudden and unexpected; he stood up and threw the dart instead of her.

He reminded the time while he was looking at the wet dart. Slowly, he blinked his eyes and started to examine it. He rolled it between his fingers, twirled it, and even threw up and caught it. Then finally, when he grabbed it, he stared at it for a while before he brought it closer to himself. He sniffed. Human sweat was not as sweet as blood, but was still enjoyable. He sniffed and sensed that the blood smelled funny; ash. It was weird. Why does a sweat of human smelled like it was burned, turning into ashes?

It reminded a certain memory when he was a child but he brushed it off. Then, he brought the dart even closer to him, pressing his lips to it.

Suddenly, he almost dropped the dart.

"Ow!" Shu said as he quickly removed the dart away from him. His sleep was gone right now. He jerked up, covering his tingling lips. Something wasn't right.

'Why...' Shu thought. '...did it zap me?'

He was totally shocked. Humans had familiar phenomena around them and one of them was called static, a small electricity happening between objects. But static usually happened when they wore fury clothes and the air around was dry. Even if the air around Shu was dry, that didn't explain the static happened on the wet dart.

He was getting more and more curious at this girl. 'If it wasn't a static, then what was that? It doesn't make sense unless the sweat...really stinged.' He sniggered as he thought. Then he removed his grin and looked at the dart again. He was unsure to continue this again. But he was still curious at this sweat...and the girl. Sighing, he decided to do one last try.

He brought it to his mouth again, carefully not to be stung and licked it. He noticed. The sweat had a taste, but something that he never tasted before; refreshing. He knew the feeling, but he hadn't tasted yet. However, the sweat was really refreshing. He thought he might have had a taste of a wine, or something like, what mortals ate when they had a sore throat; a throat candy, although he never tried.

Feeling tired, he threw the dart from where he was sitting and hit it on the area where the dart had been before he went to sleep. He didn't know that he would wake up as he heard Ayato's deafening scream echoed through every rooms and halls. Dumbfounded, he soon fell into sleep again, unlike the others.

No one except Yuka knew that Ayato was attacked by an alien mummy that slithered through his iron maiden where he sleeps, waking him up to meet a pair of glowing green eyes narrowing at him so close, which caused him to let out a loud girlish scream at that night. The brothers soon found Ayato wrapped around by grayish green bandages, struggling to get free with terribly white face.

The brothers laughed at him for his scream and his status, only to make Ayato dyed in dark red and yelled at them, while Yui was unsure what happened, not noticing her twin sister grinning evilly.

* * *

 **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm so, so, SO sorry! I tried to update a month ago but now I'm in test season again! Ugh, my poor life 8_8... Thanks for the kind reviews, BTW(sniffed). I didn't expect you would waited.**

 **Well, maybe some of you might realized that the dart scene was totally different form the Anime. And yes, I did change. When I saw Yui in there, I thought Yui was so poor. She became a prize between Ayato and Shu, and she couldn't pray for one because she didn't like to be other's own. She couldn't do anything but stood there, waiting for someone who would get her, much to her dislike... So, I decided that Yuka should compete with Ayato... I thought Yui might need an alliance that will fought for her. It's better for Yui than Shu vs Ayato, don't you think? I know it's fascinating, but I thought Yui won't like that very much...**

 **Ok, enough explaining. Next chapter, Yuka will find more information about the Omnitrix. And you know what? One of the brothers will be saved by her aliens! Guess who, I can't tell you~ Heheh**

 **Errors fixed on September 10th!**


	10. Author's note

**Okay... Everyone just calm down... I know you're angry at me because this is not the next chapter you want to see... Before doing anything, please let me explain.**

 **The point is, I'm not going to update any of my story until December. The reason is, it's because I'm preparing for an exam which is on November. If you're wondering what exam exactly, the answer is SAT. Yep,** ** _THE_** **SAT.**

 **Well, I really don't want to talk about this because it will worry you. Actually I messed up my SAT last year and I couldn't pass it, so I wasn't able to go to the university I wanted.**

 **I was really depressed these times and as an encouragement, I started to write stories. This site was the best place for me to comfort myself. Writing stories... Reading stories... Reading the replies... They are all enjoyable.**

 **But, now I want to have the examination one more time. I want to try again. I don't want to spend my life staying depressed forever. No one would. How about you?**

 **In short, I want to focus on my study, so I won't write the stories until the exam is over. I'll be back when winter comes. I hope I'll have good results. Don't worry, once the exam is finished, I promise I'll write one of my stories. If you think you can't wait that long, I don't mind, don't read this story anymore.**

 **Okay, that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry to all of you. But I really, really want to try it again. It's a path to my dreams, so I want to pass it at least. But I'm never going to abandon all of you, my stories, and this site of treasure.**

 **Until then, see you later! Have a good time!**


End file.
